Obsessed With Secrecy
by Anime-tanaka
Summary: Sawada Shin crosses the line when he starts insulting Yamaguchi Kumiko's other reason for being a teacher Yankumi says something she never said before while at the same day, she finds another guy to turn to...Just who or what is this reason of Yankumi's?.
1. Amused Uchi

This is my very first Gokusen fanfic (this fic is a mix between the anime and the drama), so I kind of expect to have a lot of flames from you all, he he… But it's really okay, as long as you can directly tell me on how to improve the story, or tell me if some characters are OOC. So I expect you all to please help me improve my writing skills! (Bows) So Anime-tanaka is signing in!

Summary: Shin Sawada crosses the line when he starts insulting Kumiko Yamaguchi's relationship with her OTHER reason for being a teacher as a career… without even knowing about it all yet, and then leads all Yankumi's memories of HIM back to her. Just who is HE?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gokusen… and no, Jun Matsumoto is NOT mine and he never will be, ya happy now?

----------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Amused Uchi

It was right after lunch when all the issue between Fujiyama-sensei and that freshman was finally all over. I was still in class when it was finally the annoying Yankumi's Math period, I never really cared about Yankumi or her subject at all, but she just never gives up that really makes her so interesting.

But after today, specifically the fact where she almost risked her life when she leaned onto the rooftop's railing just to save a stupid student who attempted to jump from the school building, (If you ask me, the whole thing just told me she's just stupid to do all that) made me kind of think twice on what she really was, well I know she's an Ojou of the Ooedo clan, that's for sure, but not only that… it made me really wonder on what was the whole point of **being **a teacher.

…It definitely was a risk, like when she took one today just to save the boy…

I mentally shook my head; I have to forget about it, after all… what do I care? I'm just a student; she's just a **different **kind of teacher. Somehow, much more enthusiastic of being one, I suppose.

…Though I find her being the way she is, I find her amusing… at the same time, entertaining and definitely strange… When I say strange, I definitely mean she **is strange**…

Which leads me again to wondering on what her purpose of teaching could be…

After thinking that, a thought suddenly flashed passed me, an image of her speaking of one of her "speeches about life", (or so Uchi calls it) suddenly pop in my mind, particularly the part I was actually drawn to listening to her drabbles.

"_As your teacher I __**will **__make sure that you all will __**graduate**__! That's the main purpose why I'm here to teach you all starting from today. In order to lead a humble and successful life that you will never regret…"_

…It was as if on that part, there was something much more to it, could it be a hidden secret? Why would she say that all, was it just to have hope in us? Just in case she doesn't know, the guys are pretty hopeless on that part.

This leads to more and more questions about her that really made me realize that I really am a stranger to her and likewise. Though I am her student for already 5 months from those months though, I never really did get answers, not even on the fact when I'm becoming involved with the Ooedo clan these past days never satisfied my curiosity on the part of Yankumi's reason for teaching. (Not to mention that unnecessary nickname Kyo-san gave me)

But what surprised me about her speeches, was that she never gives them up… What's the cause?

-------------------------------

Shin was still in deep of thought when Kuma snapped him back to reality and onto their conversation with the others about their usual "ordinary topics".

"Shin-chan, are you okay? You haven't spoken a word to us ever since after lunch."

"Huh?" Shin turned his attention to the fat boy in front of him having an aloof expression, obviously wasn't listening to him.

"What were you thinking about, Shin-chan, you looked like you had a problem" Shin's best friend answered.

"Let it go, Kuma, he's okay, he's just being his usual 'Shin', only he's taking it more seriously." Minami piped up, his eyes focused to his cell phone.

"How can you tell, Minami?" Kuma turned to the guy beside him with a confused expression.

Uchi smirked back at Kuma and turned to the silent redhead. "Well, if you ask me…" he started, putting down his magazine, "I would say he's in love, ne Shin?"

"Pffffffftt!!!" Kuma spat his soda at Minami and began wiping his mouth. "No way! Are you, Shin-chan?!"

"EWWWWW, MAN! LOOK WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PHONE! AT THIS POINT, I CAN'T CALL LILY! DAMN YOU, KUMA!!!!" Minami cursed Kuma and began to rise up.

"Ch-chotto matte, Minami! I didn't mean to… It was Uchi's fault! I swear!" Kuma slowly rose up and pointed an accusing finger at Uchi. Minami turned to Uchi who shrugged and pointed back at Kuma, who made a break at that moment. Minami ran after him, shouting out much more curses at him.

"YOU OWE ME BIG TIME, KUMA! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!" Uchi and Shin heard from the hallways, fading from down the stairs.

Then after staring the door where Minami and Kuma went out from after a few moments, Shin got back to his usual position to look out from the window, until Uchi spoke up from his magazine.

"You haven't answered me yet, Shin." There was a long silence after that, but Shin finally spoke up.

"What is there to answer?" Shin stared back at him blankly.

Uchi then leaned back on his chair and looked down at the magazine at hand once again. Uchi shrugged at Shin's response.

"Fine, if you're just going to be so grouchy about it… Hmph" Uchi noted suspicion at his tone of voice that made Shin raise an eyebrow at him.

"What made you have that stupid idea anyway?" Shin leaned forward at his desk as if he was going to take a nap.

"Well, if you have to ask, Shin…" Uchi placed his magazine at a desk behind him and pulled a chair close to Shin's desk, looking down at Shin's figure and had a knowing smile on him.

"Huh? What is it?" Shin slightly turned his head to the side of the desk to face him. Uchi leaned closer to his ear and started to whisper.

"Ever since Yankumi came along, you've been different… and I'm so surprised that Kuma and the others haven't even noticed it yet, pft… Those guys are so dense…" Uchi smirked and leaned back to his chair.

Shin slightly widened his eyes, without Uchi noticing and immediately placed composure to his expression.

"Different, huh? What do you mean by that?" Shin sat up and placed his head on his right palm, his attention finally caught. _"Me? In love with Yankumi? Sure, that'll be a miracle…Then what got me so worked up about it when Uchi said that, then? Darn it, the training Kyo gave me last night must've twinked a nerve in me…" _

Uchi, raised a hand and waved it dismissively, which made Shin raise an eyebrow once more. "Hey, I could be wrong though…but…_I don't know_…" Uchi emphasized the last three words in a singsong voice.

Right after Shin shrugged at response, signaling the conversation that it ended, Uchi turned back at his desk and picked up his magazine once again.

"Oh, right… Speaking of Yankumi, where is she…?" Uchi wondered out loud, turning to the big clock at the front, then to his watch. "…Shouldn't she be here starting class?"

Shin followed Uchi's gaze at the clock and sensed something strange immediately, _"…She's late…that's unusual…" _Both Shin and Uchi thought. "That, Yankumi… Wonder what got her late, anyway—Hey!" Uchi stopped at mid sentence when he saw the redhead get up, both hand shoved to his pockets.

"Where you going?" Uchi asked, eyes once again focused to the magazine. When Uchi looked up, he saw Shin, his head slightly turned back at him.

"…Usual place, She's not coming, so what's the point?" Shin turned back to move towards the door once again. "Right" Uchi just responded with a word and a nod before smirking to himself. _"…Shin, you haven't realized what you just said haven't you? How typical…"_ Uchi thought with mischief and shook his head before turning to his magazine once again.

"Ow, Minami, you didn't have to hit me that, hard… It was just a phone anyway…" Kuma, with a bulging bump on his head entered the room once again and stopped at his tracks when he saw the redhead coming through the door.

"Well, that's what you get for messing with me and my phone—uh Shin? Where ya going?" Minami the hot head stopped himself beside Kuma and looking at the redhead with a bored expression, only this look somehow told them that he was confused with some sort.

So without a response, Shin proceeded to the hallways and to the stairs leading to the rooftop. While the duo, seeing his figure fading away, turned to the smirking Uchi for some answers.

Kuma walked towards his desk and started, "What's up with Shin? He kinda looked like that he had an upset stomach…"

"Yeah, I've never seen him, different…" Minami agreed, then turned to his sticky and broken phone to sob silently.

"Well, isn't it obvious? I told ya he's in love… Guys are like that when it comes to it…especially if its Shin" Uchi told Kuma, still smirking at the way Shin went.

"Are you sure?" Kuma asked, then turned to Minami to pat his back. "There, there. Sheesh, its just a phone… Crybaby" But all Kuma got as a thank you was a punch at his already bruised bump. "OW! HANDS OFF THE BUMP, MINAMI! LIKE I NEED ANOTHER HEADACHE!"

"WELL YOU SHOULD'NT HAVE SPIT SODA ON MY PHONE, JACKASS! WHY DID YOU BRING SODA IN CLASS ANYWAY!? ITS AGAINST THE RULES!"

"WELL, I WAS HUNGRY! AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT RULES OF THE SCHOOL ANYWAY!? YOU BREAK RULES AND DON'T CARE ANYWAY!"

"THIS IS DIFFERENT! ITS MY PHONE WERE TALKING ABOUT ANYWAY! NOT ABOUT DUMB RULES!!!"

Uchi sighed in amusement and annoyance while watching the "blabbering idiots". _"These guys are just dead clueless…" _Uchi turned back at Shin's desk and chuckled silently.

"Sigh… Shin, you sly dog…you better watch out then…" 

--------------------------------

I'm done! I have to admit though, I enjoy writing this chapter… Uchi and Shin are just SOOO cute! (Since Oguri Shun and Jun Matsumoto were their actors) But anyway I know this is kind of a boring chapter and I'm sure that somehow my writing in Shin's part is a bit OOC, so could you tell me if my writing about Shin a bit too much?

But I promise, it'll be much more exciting and longer in the upcoming chapters… So I need at least 5 reviews to make sure people are reading my fic so I would be encouraged to do my very best!

Take care!

Apachi then! AT-chan (Anime-tanaka) finally signing out!


	2. The Jigsaw Puzzle

Apachi! Anime-tanaka signing in! Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate the people that have the time to read this story. Arigatou, minna-san! I hope my writing improves this time in this second chapter for my fic, (since it seemed like my first chapter was like a prologue). So please help me by sending in your reviews that tell me on what to improve in my horrible writing or if you notice characters OOC, I would really appreciate that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gokusen, since my fic isn't even worth to be read… But still I continue to write…

--------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The Difficult Jigsaw Puzzle

Shin Sawada was always a stable person, heck, even those people who are close to him haven't even see him cry, not that they want to, though they do know he was always in a rough road. Still, that's a "long" story to get to, not to mention being so dark and deep that others don't dare to look into him, besides, if he or even a she would poke their noses in the wrong place…

…Let's just say they'll be in a very very, _very _bad place in a split second…

For now everybody, with the exception of those people who actually _understand _him, knows him as a guy not to get so close to, well Shin doesn't mind for that matter, he'd rather stay alone any way, as long everything doesn't disturb him at all…

And although others would see him so cold, Shin still has a soft spot; he's still a really good-natured guy. (Well that's what this writer's mother said to her anyway, _"Everybody has a good side in them, it just takes patience to understand them…")_

He looks out for his loved ones despite he looks like a distant and troublesome person, he never really is; in fact he's a humble and very smart person, and that for the reason of everybody looking up to him, taking him as their class leader, the boss, the whole enchilada…

Also, Shin Sawada was always known to be never doing what he is told, either what or what not to do; he does what he thinks he feels like doing, making him look like a very autistic person.

But most of all, he is knows a very solid and strong person to _everyone_, his expressions very hard to read, a personality so unpredictable, and yet…

…In the past 5 months, _"everyone"_ becomes, _"everyone except one"_ when it comes to seeing Shin Sawada so "solid and unpredictable"… and that "one" is surprisingly the same person who he finds himself **curious**, _amused _or maybe even _**obsessed **_to…

…And that would be the person who he is looking for in the school building's rooftop.

-------------------------------------

…It was over… the problem for this week is finally over, it ended how I didn't want to, but… at least it's over, right? Then why can't I get **over** it!? I should be in my last class already! What's gotten over me?!

…_Damn it!_

I scratched my head in frustration and confusion, obviously still thinking about the whole issue that happened today, somehow, I always get involved into some other trouble every week, wait, every _day_… Yet I still see to it that it'll be solved, and it works, however… Although this problem is different…

…I realized it also somehow brings me back, to him…

I leaned a bit more forward to the railings and half-closed my eyes due to the sudden rush of the wind. Then I found myself looking at the developing of mixed colors of the clouds, slowly being blown away… as I try to blow all traces of him to the back of my mind. Classes are about to end, but I still stay with the serenity.

As I heard the opening of the door behind me, I didn't bother to look up at the person, since I was still concentrating, being for all my efforts to forget has been in vain, instead with the person's presence, it reminded me of the traces of feelings more and more.

Silently acknowledging the person's presence, I found him stand in an even distance beside me.

--------------------------------

Shin was leaning his back on the railings, after sensing the silence of the teacher. Then he closed his eyes, with his right eye half-closed, peeking his adviser, without her realizing. He silently observed and analyzed every feature. A sudden wind blew, causing strands of her hair whipping her exhausted face, noticing her distant expression; it caused him to have second thoughts of interrupting the peaceful silence.

Since when did _he _have second thoughts, he's definitely much more smarter than this…

"Sawada, how's Fujiyama-sensei?"

Keeping a cool expression, he smirked inwardly. _"This is unexpected…"_

Noticing his shrug as a response to her, Yankumi took this as a yes. Not surprised at all at his silence, she placed her head on her arm and breathed inwardly. She had random old images in her mind for every deep breath while for every release, images of her with him suddenly came back to her.

Noticing a small smile placed on her face, Shin suddenly was struck with questions for her being so happy, not that he doesn't want her to smile, but it was his selfish thoughts were the cause of his confusion… and then eventually, it lead to one 'reason' he could think of…

"Damn that guy… he's just so darn annoying for no reason at all…" 

At his frustration, he shoved both his in his pockets and tightly shut his eyes to calm himself. "Why are you so happy all of a sudden, it gives me the creeps" he murmured the question. Silently waiting for her answer.

"I… Just remembered something funny that's all…" Yankumi half lied and with that, her expression turned back to being distant.

Shin raised an eyebrow at her and began stepping towards beside her. "What's so happy about Fujiyama-sensei's stupid student's attempt to die?"

"What?" Yankumi opened her eyes in surprise. "No-nothing! Its just that… Never mind…"

At this, Shin's curiosity grew bigger. He looked right at her stuttering face with both his eyebrows raised as if saying to her, "Something's wrong… Tell me now"

"What? Don't give me that look, its just nothing of your concern" Yankumi looked at the front once again, in order to avoid his suspicious gaze.

Shin gave her anxious teacher a smirk as he placed his head on his arm with the railing to support him, he had a look that said to her that he wouldn't leave until she answered him. Making Yankumi even more nervous under his deep gaze, Shin silently chuckled at her current state.

"How predictable of her…" 

The teacher sighed in defeat under both her arms, and to Shin's surprise, she looked back at the clouds with an unreadable expression, making him a bit startled but recovered in the next moment when a tense atmosphere began to develop between them.

In his aloof expression, under it was an indifferent kind of Shin, from the moment he sensed something was going strangely, he paid much more attention to her for every moment he has to put those on what he learned to be put together. This was a side of him that he dares not to show, his **desperation **for knowing everything that has to do with her…

He studied her. Tried very hard to read on what she was thinking… So far, he had not a clue at all.

"Yankumi…" 

Shin couldn't even tell himself on what he got himself into. Neither can he tell what she, or even he _himself_ is feeling during the time.

"_It can't be helped, the brat knows _**too**_ much…but I won't let him slip this one off…" _Then the teacher smirked, making Shin's concern for her increase to an odd rate.

"Then just tell me this, Sawada…" Yankumi looked up at him with a slit of amusement, but the distance was there to Shin, after a pause she continued. "Why are _you _so interested, then…? Wait…"

"Damn it… She's going to say something stupid… is she beginning to be suspicious?" 

"…Don't tell me, you have _feelings_ for me don't you, Sawada?" At that, Yankumi stared to see what the boy's reaction was, this time possessing a funny look that tells people that she's finally getting a clue. At his next answer, she pinched his right cheek as her response

"Don't be ridiculous, stupid." Shin replied a bit too quickly, shoving her hand away from him. To his dismay, it made the woman even more amused at his sudden fiddling actions.

"Darn it, what suddenly happened?" 

Shin finally looked away, making the teacher the "declared winner" of the small staring/glaring/smirking game… the winner was already smiling in a triumphant way, looking at Shin's small frown playfully. Then there followed an uncomfortable silence…

The silence developed towards Shin. He had every right to be annoyed, at every moment; Yankumi acted strangely once again, the "distant" look that she had ever since he came up to the rooftop. Not a word was uttered; Yankumi finally noticed the atmosphere when the boy shoved his hands into his pockets deeper with frustration.

"I… Between Fujiyama-sensei and that student, somehow reminded me of my old teacher as well…"

Shin raised both his eyebrows, saying that she caught his attention. Curiosity filled him once again, wanting her to continue…

"What happened? Your teacher was as flirty as that Fujiyama?"

Yankumi knew that she was already distant from the Shirokin building's roof top when she was concentrating, but at the boy's sudden voice, an image of him being like the revealing woman popped up in her mind, made her stop and turn to the smirking boy. _"What is he getting to?"_

Through Shin's eyes, he could see her cheeks catching a tint of pink. Knowing what was going through her mind, he was glad that she was coming back to the rooftop…

"W-what? I … Matsumoto-ah… my sensei isn't like Fujiyama-sensei at all! He was tougher than her…!" Yankumi stuttered nervously realizing his name almost revealed. At the mentioning of her teacher's last name and _gender_, Shin was suddenly growing suspicious, making Yankumi's grip on the railing tighter, as painful images flashed.

"_Matsumoto, eh? What does he have anything so memorable, anyway? He's just a stupid __**ex-teacher **__of a Yakuza Ojou…"_

Shin was getting too pissed to be self-controlled, but Yankumi didn't stop at that at all. She mentioned every detail with her flushed and grinning face only making it worse, it made Shin's hard-core patience disappear for every word she said…

Yankumi's next sentence was supposed to be a secret but she felt that the boy, who was also her student, might take her words to his heart and learn for the upcoming future or maybe inspire him to study harder (But she knew he was a very smart boy), although her small smile was dissolving fast, her mind kept playing and playing of the most memorable day she had with him…

"He was always protecting me, and I was so grateful…but I never got the chance to—" …That was until when Shin, the boy in front of her, suddenly interrupted her "annoying reminiscing of the past". It seemed that he never noticed the woman's using of the word 'was' in several times, when he spoke every word he thought of during the teacher's babbling.

Shin had on a very cold expression that greatly matched to his voice as well, surprising the Math teacher that is supposedly to be familiar with her student.

"You keep on talking about this bastard... What is so different between the two of you anyway? You're just both stupid teachers giving boring lectures that students don't even pay attention to… But wait, not only are **you **a teacher but also an heir to the Ooedo clan…"

"What? Sawada, I was just saying—" Yankumi was already in a very startling situation since he never saw Shin so dark before, and her situation couldn't even get better when Shin started insulting the other reason for being what she is at present, and that started bothering and annoying the surprised teacher.

"Tell me, _Ojou_, what does someone like you even have the purpose of being a teacher… Let me tell you, all your efforts are a waste here… And a Yakuza like you shouldn't even have feelings for a useless little teacher, what makes him so special anyway? I'm sure that a person like you shouldn't even give importance to a _teacher_… he could shrivel up and die for all I care, it would be much better that way if you stop giving a damn to that **Matsumoto**…"

Every cold and insulting word the boy said to the woman tightened her grip on the railing even more. Making her hold back her memories of his smiles, his honor, his…

The teacher was pissed… Utterly pissed at the boy…

…That was _it_….

She was too hurt to be self-controlled; she really didn't see this coming, his words questioned on what she was feeling towards the man itself. She still remembers the days and where she asked one night for his guidance, his protection, and his strength to overcome problems…

…At this moment, among those things to be asked, she requested for strength, even more strength to restrain her…

Shin, seeing her so silent, her expression unreadable since her strands of her hair covered her features, made him step closer to her. Towering over her figure, he leaned down to place her stray strands be placed behind her ears. When he saw her face this close, with her eyes tightly shut, appearing to be concentrating, Shin leaned to whisper to her ear…

…And dropped the bomb.

"…I bet he's just as worse as a teacher like you."

**DINGDONGDINGDONG**

The lady furrowed her eyebrows and stared deadly at the boy. The boy stepped back from the teacher, suddenly realizing what happened, he was out of words, surprised and definitely confused, but eventually kept his cool in front of the woman. His eyes darted at the glaring woman, sensing anger from her… and a tint of hurt?

"…How would you know…? How would you know how I feel for my teacher or if he is as worse as me…? You of all people wouldn't understand… You won't even listen to your teachers, including myself… After all, I am a lousy teacher like you say… Am I right…?"

His breathing was hard, but stopped when the sudden change in the teacher continued.

"…You can insult me all you want, insult my way of teaching, my lectures and even my looks! But when you start questioning the Yakuza…"

To Shin's surprise, the "demon woman" zipped open her jacket and threw it to the side. Showing a baggy white shirt. Shin could feel his heart beating when she saw her ripping a big piece of her sleeve. Both of his brows were raised when an image of a butterfly was shown over her arm.

"… Or most of all, **insult someone you don't know like Jun Matsumoto**… you …will pay…"

Moments have passed right after when the woman finally turned away. She picked up her jacket and put it over her, forgetting the cloth that fell from her hand. The redhead could no longer move but his eyes still focused on her figure, not bothering to stop the woman leave him…

"Hey Shin—Yankumi…" the newly arrived Minami popped up from behind the door and steeped in, but stopped when he noticed his perky Math teacher with her head hang low, never meeting his curious gaze.

Kuma was far behind, also noticing the quiet and lifeless teacher, stared at her leaving figure down the stairs then turned to Minami who shrugged at his questioning look and pointed his thumb at the distant looking redhead.

Down the stairs, Uchiyama arched an eyebrow at the tired and expressionless woman going down to the hallways. The curious and 'mysterious' student decided to follow his adviser quietly behind her. Leaving the two others up the roof with the boy.

-----------------------------------------

"Shin-chan, what's up with Yankumi? She's not herself today—Woah! Shin, what happened to you? Your cheek is bleeding! " Kuma asked him, holding his own small bump in his head.

Shin shrugged in response and leaned back on the railings, wiping off the blood from his cheek.

"Don't tell me Yankumi did this to you! That would be ridiculous, as ridiculous as Yankumi herself! …Well at least she didn't attend class today, Math lectures, especially if it's hers is just so boring…" Minami looked up at Shin. Shin returned his gaze with an unreadable expression at the mention of his words of "boring lectures".

"Uh, Shin? What's up with you? You weren't this… strange a while ago…" Minami was sweating under his "strange" gaze.

"…Hey, what's this? A piece of cloth? It's white too… I wonder who ripped this big piece—uh, Shin?" Kuma picked the cloth in his hand, until Shin snatched it from him.

Kuma looked back at Minami in a strange way, Minami gave him a look as if to say, "Don't ask me". Shin observed the ripped cloth then shoved it to his pocket.

"Oh yeah, Shin, Uchi said that its his treat today, we're going out for ramen, do you want to come with?" Minami pointed to the door.

Shin nodded in response. "All right! Now let's find that bastard!" Minami rushed to the door.

"Shin-chan, are you really okay?" Kuma went up to him.

"Yeah I am." Kuma, being happy that he got a satisfied answer, nodded and proceeded to the door.

Shin following back, stopped in front of the door and placed the cloth in his palm and looked at it, then he placed it back to his pocket, fingering it while the image of the butterfly in her arm showed throughout in his mind.

"… _Or most of all, insult __**someone you don't know like Jun Matsumoto**__ … you …will pay…"_

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Uchiyama, could you do a favor for me." Yankumi surprisingly looked back at the "blond" boy, to his surprise he nodded. _"I guess she saw me." _ Uchi walked up beside the petite woman, who was still having a distant and hurtful glint in her eyes, surprised Uchi and he in return looked away to see the empty hallways.

"Wh-what's the favor? And what's with _that _look?" Uchi questioned. She looked up at him and had on an odd look on her face that was not the 'Yankumi' Uchiyama knew.

"Oh, um… its nothing at all really! I'm fine now, just a bit tired I guess, he he.." Yankumi gave a small smile and waved dismissively with Uchi raising an eyebrow. He leaned closer to his teacher and observed her nervous look. "W-wait, Uchiyama, what are you—"

"You're fine I guess… So what's the favor, then?" to Yankumi's surprise at the boy's sudden action, he placed his hand to her forehead and then turned back. Yankumi shook her head then turned to the tall boy. _"His mood suddenly changed… its awfully familiar… And I'm not sensing any good things coming from this… Uchiyama is still Uchiyama… But what's wrong?"_

"I um, need you to—"

"Uchi! Come on, man! I'm hungry!" Minami complained to him, with Kuma and an expressionless Shin behind them.

0Seeing Uchi and Yankumi inches close, Shin turned away. Yankumi noticed this and turned away as well.

"Right… Yankumi, I have to go, sorry though… We have to go get some ramen" Uchi placed a hand to her shoulder and gave her a friendly smile. Yankumi nodded and ruffled his hair, returning the smile.

"Right… You go and all have fun now." Uchi nodded and turned away to go with the rest.

"Oh, wait! Uchiyama and the rest of you, don't get into trouble and don't be late for classes tomorrow!" Yankumi shouted after them, waving at them while Uchi tilted his head to one side and gave her a small salute. With that, the teacher walked with a small smile placed in her face and headed towards the faculty room.

"Wow, Uchi what happened to you two? Suddenly, Yankumi got back to being so…normal." Minami observed.

"Its nothing, she said she was tired and then somehow I made her back to being the way she is, I did a good job didn't I?" Uchi walked on ahead of them, tilting his head towards the others.

"I hate you, man, now she's bound to going back to classes, darn it!" Minami complained while walking with deep steps.

"Uh, Shin-chan, aren't you going?" Kuma asked to the boy behind him, who stopped walking long after what he saw. The others looked back at the aloof boy.

"You go ahead, I have something to do at home." He said and turned the other way.

"But, I thought we're going together!" Kuma called after him.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Shin replied without looking back.

"But—"

"Just leave him, he needs to cool off." Uchi said with a small smirk. The redhead stopped at the sound of his voice. "Am I right, Shin?"

"Uchi? Shin? What's going on?" Minami looked back at Uchi and Shin. "Are we still going to eat ramen or what!?"

Shin shrugged and continued on his way, with Kuma following closely behind. "Wait, Shin-chan!"

"Whatever… Let's go then, Minami." He called after the confused boy. "Uh… Right" then followed back at him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

In the deserted room that's also known as the faculty room, one teacher sits alone and looks over her desk to organize papers. She stops for a while and stares at a small object and gently picks it up.

"…_I bet he's just as worse as a teacher like you."_

"Jun-san, I don't know what to think about anymore… If what he says is true, then… I have failed miserably to return your deep care for me… I try to fight harder, please lend me your strength once again, _Ryu_" she whispered his name in an affectionate way and stopped at her paper work.

The teacher leaned forward on her desk and weeps silently… while keeping a good hold on the small object closely to her chest.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_I held his hand filled with deep red fluid oozing out from the big wound the chief of the Jiyo-clan has shot him. I didn't know myself that my own sensei knew who I __**really**__ was... And now my teacher is dying._

_I wept for him, cried out his fake name that he introduced himself with, a name that I will always remember for as long as I live._

"_Matsumoto-san! This is all my fault… ! Forgive me, Matsumoto-saaaaaaan!!!"_

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

She weeps… holding his handkerchief with traces of dried blood being visible… _his_ blood…

--------------------------------------------------------

Done! I know that Yankumi is a bit OOC in the last bit…. Gomen, so please send me reviews to improve things to be better.

Take care!

Apachi then! Anime-tanaka signing off!


	3. Shin vs Ramen?

My last chapter didn't come out how I wanted, and I have to honestly tell you I started writing this chapter at once even being so tired (Also, I wrote these three consecutive chapters without posting it on somehow, with this fic of mine, I really feel active about it. Or it just maybe the fact I'm so pissed right now that I really want to put it all out on Uchi and Shin (Or maybe it's the fact that Yankumi's past about her old teacher in this fic is _half_ true, but that's another story)…

I know some of you are wondering what is the purpose of all this "old teacher of Yankumi business"; you totally think that it is so lame and its making this story suck (Because you might hear the same plotline before, but really, this really came from my idea so please don't sue me), and I don't blame you for thinking that way. Well that's why I turn to your reviews for suggestions or for help and even for some more inspiration. Otherwise I will be forced to delete this story to stop wasting your time.

I know Tetsu and Minoru sell Takoyaki, but I like Teriyaki better…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gokusen, its just I'm using Jun Matsumoto's name in this story since I couldn't think of a better name.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Teriyaki versus Ramen

Kuma knows when _the_ Shin Sawada is pissed. He has never even seen him this worked up since the other school attacked him and the others that other night. His words were still clear, still ringing at his mind. But, from his back he could tell that this was a _different_ kind of battle he's going through.

… Neither did it help when he saw Shin's hurt cheek. Was he really beaten out of his crap by… that weak woman, Yankumi? Kuma shrugged the thought off.

"_He must've hit something hard, like the floor, or the wall… The possibilities are endless! I guess there's nothing to be worried about that then…"_

From the past moments of this day was really getting Kuma himself think so hard it hurt his small bump on his round head.

"Darn that Minami…" Kuma muttered to himself but loud enough to hear the boy in front of him, the redhead ignored it, but accepted the boy's presence. 

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uchi, where are we—ACHOO!" Minami held back and scratched his nose. "What the?"

Uchi was still walking, but strangely quiet. This was unlike him…but with Minami being this annoying and noisy though, he's losing his patience.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Seriously though, Kuma was wondering on what was happening between his two friends, he really had the need to ask Shin-chan, but not when he's this pissed, so he kept his mouth shut the whole time. Kuma has already noticed something very unlike Uchi when he was all so close to his teacher, but somehow, he felt that Shin-chan has to tell him something, he knows that he _is _his best friend right? So Kuma decided to be patient… then an idea struck him.

"This'll cheer him up!" 

Kuma picked up the pace then settled himself walking beside Shin. "Hey, Shin-chan?" Kuma started without looking at the redhead's aloof expression.

"Hm?" Shin let go the pressure on his shoulders when he was snapped by the fat boy's unusually excited voice.

Kuma was satisfied when he got a small answer. So this made him a bit jumpy, with his small funny grin as evidence. "Uh, are you hungry?"

Shin shrugged a bit and noticed his big grin. "Why are you so happy?"

"I know a really good cart around here! It's not far from the school either! Let's go!" Kuma pulled Shin's arm to the way.

"W-wait, Kuma!" Shin sweat dropped at the boy's source of his "jumpiness".

"Food…" 

Kuma, with Shin having trouble running with him, ran towards a small cart. Kuma stopped with Shin catching a breath. "Konnichiwa!" Kuma called to the two male vendors. Shin looked up at the vendors and slightly nodded at them, obviously not in the mood to see anybody that had to do with **her**. Then an image suddenly popped up in his mind and caused him to turn back to deep thought.

"They were standing so close together… its just so annoying seeing them flirt." 

"Ah, Kuma-san! What brings you here today?" the man held up a bowl and smiled at the large boy. "And Young Mas—"

Shin made an 'x' with his arms and shook his head behind the eyebrow raised Kuma to signal Minoru to stop. "You stupid oaf! His name here is Shin!" Tetsu loudly whispered to the fat man while hitting his head. Then he turned back to the two boys with a smile and greeted them both.

Kuma still had a suspicious face but shrugged it off and was put back with a smile once again. "I heard that you make great Teriyaki! We'll have two of them, then!" Kuma looked back at the sighing Shin who sat himself down beside Kuma.

"Sigh…good thing he's hungry…" 

"Ah, you have good taste, my boy!… So your teacher's not with you?" Tetsu nodded to Minoru who started and then turned to look up behind them.

"Nope, she was busy I guess. Wasn't she, Shin-chan?" Kuma looked up at his friend who was resting his head on his hand.

"I don't know… Don't care" Shin answered in a cold tone and looked away. Tetsu, slightly disappointed about hearing his Ojou's busy schedule, squinted his eyes on his vision of the troubled boy.

"I… Ah… See, well I guess she won't be going home yet…Sigh" Tetsu looked down at his dishcloth and then at the cold boy. _"Something is wrong with Young Master Red Lion…his cheek is swollen."_

"Huh?" Kuma tilted his head in wonder and suspicion. Shin's condition being forgotten, Tetsu snapped back and scratched behind his neck and laughed nervously. "ah! Its nothing! I just figured if she's so busy, I guess she won't be going back to her home yet… ahahaha!"

"Shin-chan, what's up with you and Yankumi anyway?" Kuma asked the redhead, ignoring the man who looked like who was falling out of balance at realization.

"H-he wasn't talking to me after all!… What! Yankumi?" 

"What!! What happened to Kumiko? Is she okay?!" Tetsu piped up, turning towards from Shin to Kuma.

Shin looked into their gazes with his eyes that can't be read. "Nothing happened… I just thought of something… That's all." Tetsu and Kuma sighed in relief.

"That's good then…" Kuma and Tetsu said simultaneously. Tetsu looked back at Kuma, "Kuma-san, what would you like for beverages? The whole meal is on the house just for you two."

"Really! Wow, that's great! I'll just have water then, since I need to have some space for that teriyaki!… uh, what do you want, Shin-chan?" turning to the bored looking boy.

"…Sake." He plainly said.

"Uh, what!?" Kuma, Tetsu and Minoru (who served the finished teriyaki) turned to the quiet boy.

"what?" Shin casually looked at them and raised an eyebrow at them as if it was the obvious answer of all.

"Yankumi will kill both of us if she knows you've been drinking alcohol!" Kuma reasoned with him while the two other men nodded in agreement. The men silently pleaded the boy, aware of their Ojou's fierce temper… not to mention her almighty katana.

"Don't you know how tough and strong Yankumi is when she gets mad, Shin-chan?" Kuma began to shake, with the thought of his teacher doing her "demon glare".

"…I'm well aware of that…" Shin nodded blankly and unintentionally touched his right cheek and winced. "She did this…" he murmured to himself.

"…Then do us—I mean, _yourself_ a favor and don't drink!" Minoru, throughout Tetsu's sentence, nodded then shook his head on Tetsu's stuttering. **BOINK**

"Ow! Brother, waddya do that for!?" Minoru groaned in pain of his already hurt head, but was ignored by the three others.

"…But" everybody was silenced when Shin started speaking. "…What she _won't _know won't hurt us…"

"That is true." Minoru concluded, still hurt in the head. "Shut up! Its still wrong!" Tetsu scolded Minoru, hitting him once again. "Ow!"

Shin smirked and continued. "You call yourself a man, being cowered by a woman smaller than you, you can't even try to _lie _to her… Tsk, you're _hopeless_."

"Shin-chan, you're going to get us into trouble!" Kuma warned the blankly smirking and seemingly proud boy of the fuming Tetsu who was already rolling up his sleeves at Shin.

"What did you just say you brat!?" Tetsu yelled back at the smug boy, he was already outside the cart and would've already harmed the calm boy if it weren't for Minoru holding him back.

"Let me at him! Let me at the brat!" Tetsu continued yelling, while Minoru telling him to stop. "That's Ojou's student! We shouldn't harm him, or else Ojou will be the one to blame! We don't want anything bad happen to her dream! Don't we?" Minoru lectured him, to Tetsu's surprise and Shin's amusement.

"All right! All right! Let me go then!" Minoru pulled his arms back while Tetsu straightened his shirt and looked at Shin with a glare, (making Kuma hide behind Shin) "You're lucky today brat, but I'll prove to you wrong! Minoru!" Tetsu called.

"Hai, brother?" Minoru answered.

"Buy some sake in the nearby bar." Tetsu ordered, Minoru opened his mouth to protest but with one look from him, he sets off to the closest restaurant. With Minoru off, Tetsu turned back to the smirking boy, "hah! I'm not chicken! What about you, brat? You better be prepared, 'cause I'm not letting you off that easily!" Tetsu scoffed and turned to go back in the cart.

"Kuma, you can calm down now." Shin turned to the fat boy. He nodded in response and appeared back to his old position, "Shin-chan, you just did that so he would surely give you sake." Kuma whispered his theory.

"So?" Shin asked blankly, both the boys ignored the muttering Tetsu in front of them. Minoru returned and placed it on the counter in front of them. Shin nodded to Minoru and held the tiny cup and poured some in it, while Tetsu scoffed some more all the while.

"Its nothing, but are you really going to drink it?" Kuma asked with a concerned face. His friend nodded and sipped.

"Chicken? I can't believe the brat said I was chicken!" Tetsu muttered to himself while Shin continued to sip and let the drink pass through his throat, leaving a new sensation in the path.

"I can't believe you, Shin-chan… If Uchi heard about this, he would surely tell Yankumi right away, I mean, he has changed into a teacher's pet this week." Kuma declared while taking in a big piece of teriyaki, unknowingly cutting a nerve of the boy beside him.

At the mention of a **name**, the severely angry boy stopped sipping on the bottle.

"_That's enough… I have to do _something_…"_

… **CRACK**

Everybody paused. They looked right back at the silent boy and darted their eyes over the pieces of the sake bottle, dripping from his hand, is the warm sake and droplets of blood.

These were moments everybody could consider this as a dramatic scene: where the protagonist's thoughts come pouring in about a particular scene where his 'lead woman' is with a 'rival', but since Shin's thoughts could not be only described through a million of words, the long story short is, he felt he was **betrayed**, by those two particular characters, it was stupid of him thinking that the particular 'lead woman' was his, while in fact he really isn't hers nor is his 'rival' even confirmed to be the way he is at present, his thoughts are all in a big pile of gooey mush containing sensitive and possibly traces of numb insanities…

…But all in all, Shin Sawada has finally lost control for the second time in his life, he badly wants to do something **drastic**.

"Hey, Shin, where are you going?" Kuma looked over the tedious redhead, walking away with both his hands shoved into his pockets.

And for the second time that day, someone walked away, being himself without a word or a complaint coming from him

"…"

"That ungrateful boy, we bought him sake and had to do all the hard work of making the food and then he leaves off?!" Tetsu yelled back at Minoru and scoffed in the cart. Kuma bowed apologetically at the two men and asked to pack it in a plastic instead, the men agreed to his request and gave it to him, then Kuma set foot to catch up to Shin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Itadakimasu!" Minami dug on to his Ramen while the deep-looking Uchi said not a word.

"Mph, yum…" Minami muttered while the tall Blondie beside him was acting strangely. He noticed whenever the door to the restaurant opened, signaling for some more people to come, Uchi would turn to the door with an excited look, but he'll turn back to the counter after with a deep look once again.

DING 

Uchi turned to the door once again, only to turn back again to heave a sigh. Minami raised an eyebrow. _"This is the fifth time… This is not like him" _

"Hey." Minami called, Uchi did not budge. "Hey." The boy repeated, once again, his friend stayed silent. Minami scratched his chin with his other hand, imitating the blonde guy beside him. To his surprise, Uchi didn't notice at all.

"One more Ramen please!" Minami raised his hand to the waiter. _"This guy's been acting like this since… he argued with Shin…" _

-------------------------------------------------------

After Minami's scratchy wheeze, he started blabbing about his cell phone being the greatest possession so on and so forth. He bumped on his friend's back when he suddenly stopped walking, without a word. Minami found Uchi and himself standing in the side of the road, still not far from the school.

The playboy found his companion, who had no clips on his hair this particular day, scanning throughout the streets. "Wait a minute, what are you doing? Haven't you noticed where we are?"

"…"

"Uchi, Yankumi is still in the building, let's go to karaoke instead, when we have a chance. I'll hook us up with some girls before that annoying teacher—" he persuaded.

"Shut up. We 're here for Ramen, and Ramen only, got it?" The blonde boy stated in a dangerous tone to the boy beside him, facing the playboy with full fire in his eyes, as if he crossed the line.

"All right, all right! I-it was only a suggestion… Sheesh, you must really love the stuff…" Minami sighed in relief when the fierce boy turned away from him. Then after a few moments, they both ended up in the nearest Ramen restaurant possible.

----------------------------------------------------------

Uchi didn't even make a sound right after when a bowl was set right in front of him. Minami squinted his eyes on him "Sigh… he's hopeless…" he muttered at his companion.

POKEPOKE 

"Hey, Uuuuuchiiiiiiii…" Minami poked him softly on his right cheek and called him in a singsong voice.

Uchi blankly stared at him. Finally paying attention to the boy beside him. "What's up with you today? What's up anyway?"

"…"

Minami looked at him knowingly. "Is it because of Shin a while ago?"

"…" Uchi looked back at the front of the counter and widened a bit at the steaming Ramen. "Minami, what—", Minami shoved some noodles in his mouth.

"You shut up… If you keep this up, you'll put everybody in a bad mood." Uchi widened his eyes at Minami and continued to cough at the big amount of noodles he shoved in him. Minami mischievously smiled and did a 'V' sign at him.

"…Damn you! Don't you know that you could've killed me!? You are so dead!" Uchi wringed his head and shook him in a violent way. "Ah! Sto-o-op! I'm sorry!" Minami yelled, dizzy right after Uchi finally let go of his neck.

"Now look what happened, everybody's looking at us…" Uchi murmured quietly to him and turned to begin digging into the Ramen.

"He he… Now this is more like it." Minami placed his chopsticks into the empty bowl and placed his head on top of his hand. Uchi raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?" Uchi placed the chopsticks to his mouth to begin eating.

"You're finally your old self… That's it, just forget about it," Minami glanced at him at the corner of his eye, and noticed that he paused for a while, seemingly thinking. The worried friend of the blonde boy was well aware of the reason of his friend's strange actions even before when the argument between the two boys occurred, but knowing Uchi being in a bad mood like now… He'd have to zip his lips…

…yet, this still doesn't stop our mischievous character from _playing_ with his friend.

"Say, if you don't _mind _me asking, Uchi—" Minami started, although his start of a conversation wasn't working as planned…

"Hmph, like I have a choice…" Uchi smirked at the pouting boy, eating a mouthful at the process. "Hey, don't be like that! I'm a worried friend of yours who apparently needs—_answers_!" Minami whined.

"Right, you are a very _helpful _friend, oh yes, I am deeply grateful to even _be _your friend…" the blonde boy replied, sipping a strange and 'green' shake his 'friend' ordered for him, once the taste reaching his tongue, 'Blonde' turned to Minami in disgust.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!! Ya like it now, don't cha? That'll teach you to be sarcastic to me! NYAHAHAHA!" Minami pointed shamelessly at him, with another strangle as his reply. "DAMN YOU!" Uchi turned back to the bowl and scoffed, ignoring the hyena with tears in his eyes. After a few moments of yells, laughs and tears, Minami finally had the chance to drop it.

"But seriously, Uchi, what is up with you two?" Minami wiped the last tear away and once again turned to him. Uchi turned to him, looking at him with a readable expression, obviously knowing the reason.

"Butt of my business, dumbass, you have nothing to do with this…" 

Minami raised his hands in defense, "Hey, don't worry, I'm not going to do anything mischievous…" the boy rolled his eyes at his sentence, "… Sigh… Sure, I may _cause _some trouble… But, listen, its not you two what I'm worried about, besides you'll eventually patch things up right?" Minami stuttered, having second thoughts of 'dropping it', since his friend is showing signs that he was getting impatient.

"b-but anyway! Don't yell at me yet! You have to answer me first." Minami pulled his collar obviously uncomfortable at the look he was receiving. _"This is not what I have planned!" _Uchi raised an eyebrow. _"No choice but to drop it then…"_

"What is up with you and Yankumi?… Are you beginning to _like _her?" Minami shut his eyes, afraid of making eye contact with the pissed boy. For Uchi though…

…**it** was coming back.

"Nothing's going on with us… You're more of an idiot than I thought…" Uchi turned away, looking at the open door close to where they sat in the counter. When the boy reached to 'idiot' the chicken looked up and saw him look away with a blank face. This made Minami shrug, leaving the topic instead, but was sure of one thing though… _"Things between Shin and him, aren't exactly _over _yet…"_

"Whew, at least things are not like that between us… or else I would've been toast! Right, Uchi?" Minami grabbed the gross shake and sipped on it, savoring the taste. "Hey, this stuff is actually good—Uchi! Oi, where are you going!"

"Sorry, Minami, I have something to do! I'll see you tomorrow at school!" Uchi waved back at Minami and exited. Minami, being himself, followed him outside the restaurant and stopped at the door's frame. Following Uchi's gaze, Minami widened his eyes at the reason of Uchi's sudden departure. _"So that's why we had to go at a restaurant close to school… She must study close to this place… He is my friend, but I must say, his taste in girls are strange…"_

"Excuse me sir…" a young man approached a nodding Minami. "Huh?" Minami turned to the waiter. "Was that your friend?" he inquired, the boy nodded in response. "You and your friend ordered two bowls of Ramen, two special shakes plus one bowl of Ramen to go… That will be 435 yen please." The young waiter reported.

"W-wait, one bowl of Ramen to go? We didn't order one for take out" Minami recalled. "Apparently sir, your friend ordered an extra bowl of Ramen, he also told me that his friend would pay the bill." The waiter answered. "Will you excuse me for just a minute?" once the waiter nodded dumbfounded, Minami peered out of the door.

"DAMN YOU, UCHIYAMA!!! GET BACK HERE YA TWIT! YOU HAVE TO PAY THE BILL! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!! DON'T THINK YOU'LL GET AWAY THAT EASILY!!!" Minami turned back, heaving a breath.

"So, ya have no money on you? We serve you and we have no pay?… Do you know what we do to little punks like you?" the head chef behind the young waiter, who was as large as a champion sumo wrestler, bellowed at the cowering boy, cracking his knuckles.

"W-will you excuse me for just a minute?" Minami requested once again, receiving a pissed nod from the sumo-sized chef. The boy peered once again at the door, "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YANKUMI!!!" Uchi called to the lady, finally reaching her, the tall boy turned her whole form roughly to meet his gaze. Uchi let go of his grip on the lady, realizing that it wasn't the real deal.

"E-excuse me? D-do I know you?" the petite lady answered, wearing a baggy tracksuit with long brunette hair, squinted eyes, had freckles but had larger glasses than the woman Uchi was looking for. The lady seemed scared since she was inching away from the boy.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." Uchi slightly bowed at the lady in disappointment, "if this is how you greet that person, I say you're both crazy!" Uchi bowed once again, while the lady scampered away.

Uchi cursed and squatted down on the middle of the small street, gripping his colored hair in frustration. "Damn it, just why am I looking for that crazy teacher…" staring down on the ground, he spotted an object he had been holding on throughout the whole humiliating event. "…What made me want to order an extra bowl? Why do I feel like I need to prove something…?"

"_Damn it, her germs are getting to me…"_

The boy's hold on the container of the Ramen grew tighter…

"U-Uchiyama? Is that you?" a feminine voice called.

The helpless and confused boy looked up to meet with a pair of dark eyes peering down on him, making Uchi have a chance to analyze every bit of something in those eyes, and through his observation, he discovered traces of stained tears, neatly hidden in her face with a small smile in the beholder's face. The beholder was leaning down on the boy's squatting figure holding out a welcoming hand.

"Yankumi?" Uchi stared at the woman, who was equally surprised.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shin-chan! Wait up!" Kuma called to him once again. Shin, who was now punching the nearby wall in frustration, ignored the large boy. Kuma tried to hold him off the wall to avoid things to get even worse, when it already has. "Listen Shin-chan! Don't do this to yourself, people are going to start staring at us, or worse, you'll hurt yourself if you continue this!" Kuma held him back once again, only getting a shove as a response.

"Yankumi will start worrying about you if you show up tomorrow looking like you've been into another fight…" Kuma sighed, to his surprise, Shin paused for a moment and turned back to face him. When Kuma's best friend met with his eyes, Kuma saw the deep regret in his face, but still unreadable.

"…Then so be it." Was his unexpected reply. Shin was about to turn back once again when Kuma firmly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen to me, Shin-chan! If you're not going to care about what she feels, then at least put some thought into your friends. No matter what, I'll still be by your side, but then you'll just trouble us if you hurt yourself, so stop." Kuma's remarkable speech panged into Shin and made him nod in response, and looked up at him with an apologetic expression. Kuma smiled at him and patted his back.

"Here you go, Shin-chan, eat this for dinner, since you've barely eaten anything." Kuma handed him the packed Teriyaki in place. Shin looked at the warm container then at Kuma, he gave him a smile and muttered a 'thanks'. "You're welcome, besides, I'm stuffed" Kuma held his belly and then noticed two familiar figures at the far end of the street behind Shin.

Shin noticed Kuma's distant look and followed his gaze, he found the two same figures, standing and talking with each other. Shin didn't react at all and instead looked back at the surprised Kuma. "Kuma" Shin called him. "Oh right, I guess Uchi is with Yankumi… Anyway, I have to go home now, Shin-chan, its my turn to help clean out in the Ramen restaurant. Do you want me to come with you to your place?" Kuma offered to the calm boy.

"Nah, I have something to do…" Shin declined and pointed at the sight behind him. Kuma nodded in understanding, he kept silent with no questions asked, and then he turned the other way to set off. "Kuma, thanks again…" Shin called back at him once more. Kuma turned back, smiled in response making a 'V' sign, while setting into the early evening.

Shin then turned away from Kuma and with one hand shoved into a pocket with the Teriyaki in the other hand, he set to the so-called **'soon-to-be leading woman'** and **'yet-to-be confirmed rival'** of Shin Sawada, the **protagonist**.

Shin finally came back to control of his body, he can set his thoughts straight little by little, but some things are still needed to be done, though he felt like a renewed person after that 'exercise' and 'lecture' he had…

…Still, even when feeling renewed, some things never do change even throughout a long lecture for Shin Sawada, the one who never stops fighting for what he wants.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm done! I bet you weren't expecting this comeback, I know it sucks… Well, just tell me in your reviews on how you badly want me to remove this story from the site, and I'll do it wholeheartedly…

But if I do get good reviews with a good amount of flames, I'll continue the story to an even longer one.

Take care then!

Apachi! Anime-tanaka signing off!


	4. Hindrances

Apachi, AT-chan signing in once again… Sigh, here is another chapter, the reason why I have to post from the past three chapters to this sooner is because I may not get another chance to post another one or write another chapter… I'll be deadly busy. So please don't expect a fast update… But can I ask a favor for those who are reading this right now? Please write a review for each chapter you read, I would really appreciate that, if you don't mind, that is _if _you don't mind, I'm not forcing you to write.

This may not be the best story you have ever read but I swear to you all, I did try my best I could give you all… (I hope you could accept the triangle in this fic, I was surprised myself when I started having that thought, and I just **had **to write it, so for those who don't like it, gomen ne!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gokusen, (obviously) I'm just using Jun Matsumoto's name temporarily, so don't sue…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: A Little Bit More Than a Hindrance

"Yankumi?" Uchi stared at the woman, who was equally surprised. "W-what are you still doing here?"

Uchi placed his hand on hers and Yankumi pulled him up effortlessly. "I was wondering why someone suddenly called me in this small street, and the voice was familiar too… so it was you. I should be asking you the same question too; I thought you were with Shin and the other two out for karaoke or something… But, why were you calling my name?" the teacher tilted her head in wonder.

"U-uh, I didn't call you! Nobody did! You must be hearing things! After all, didn't ya tell me that you were tired?" Uchi denied, waving his hand along with the package. "Yeah, maybe I just feel dizzy…" Kumiko drooped her sight at a lower level with exhaustion, suddenly feeling a slight squeeze on her right hand. She suddenly looked at the direction of the warmth on her hand. Then she darted her sight on the boy's face that had a collected and relieved appearance. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable for an unknown reason, she started stuttering. _"This is a… different expression coming from Uchiyama… this shouldn't bother me at all… Still, though… Why is he…?" _ She started glancing away from his gaze to his hand then back at his gaze once again.

"U-uh, Uchiyama… You can let go now…" she started out. When the boy suddenly saw what his teacher was pointing to, he immediately pulled his hand away and shoving it into one pocket, while the female pulling hers away as well. "S-sorry." He managed to get out. _"Damn it, what happened just now?"_

The petite lady only nodded, her sight caught by one object the other boy was holding on to for quite a while. She then started pointing at the object without thinking, making the tall boy feel confused. "Is that Ramen from the nearby restaurant?" she inquired. Uchi pulled the package in a higher level, making him stare at it oddly. _"Why did I buy one again?"_

Uchi, without him knowing that he quickly shoved the package right behind his back, nodded in a blank way. _"Why am I hiding it away from her anyway? Its just-just Ramen!"_

This made the woman suddenly smile widely, "I love how they make Ramen in that restaurant, and they make the best shakes! Hey, Uchiyama, have you tried the green shake?" Yankumi babbled happily, making "Blonde" blink his eyes in astonishment while nodding all the way. "So you bought a bowl didn't you? So you were hungry along with the others? By the way, where are they?" At the woman's last question, Uchi looked away, while the woman herself started going around the boy, hoping to see her other 'precious students'. She turned back at the silent boy once again. "They left? This early?" Yankumi blinked at him.

"Yeah, they were busy with some things…" Uchi lied. She didn't seem to notice the disappointment in his eyes, but instead changed the topic. "So when they left you bought Ramen for take out instead, since you were hungry? Oh yeah, what kind is it? Is it Miso Ramen?" The boy's eyebrow twitched at her sudden bounciness, and caused him to nod like a mannequin once again.

"Wow! I love Miso Ramen! Especially if it's just cooked from that restaurant, now all this talking about Ramen is making me hungry too! Hold on for a while Uchiyama, I'll just go and order myself one bowl for me too!" she started to turn the other direction when she felt a sudden strong grip holding her back. "U-Uchiyama? What's wrong?"

It was like a stimulus to him. He pulled her hand back to his direction, when she looked back and started talking; he placed the package right on her palm. "Here." He offered. All Yankumi could do was blink a few times when she can finally formulate the whole scene properly.

"Oh! You mean you're going to give this to me? You don't need to do that, Uchiyama, I can always just buy myself a package, I just can't receive something when it was from your money." She tried pushing the package back to him, but the student pursued and shoved it back to her.

"…_Is this the reason why I wanted to order another one…?"_

"…Don't worry, it's not from my own money anyway… Since you wanted one so badly, I'll just have to give you mine, it's that simple…" Uchi placed both his arms behind his head and avoided his teacher's eyes.

The teacher looked at her student with great astonishment and pointed at him with her index finger. "U-Uchi…" at his name, he glanced at the woman and suddenly felt embarrassed with her calling him by his first name in a 'weird' manner. "W-what? What is it now?" Uchi placed both his arms on his sides and started squinting his eyes on her to lessen the warmth on his cheeks. The woman suddenly affectionately grinned at him and pounced on him.

"AAAWWW! LOOK AT MY PRECIOUS STUDENT RIGHT HERE! HE'S FINALLY SHOWING KINDNESS TO HIS TEACHER! I'M SO PROUD!" she started while head locking the tall boy with one arm that held the Ramen package and the other ruffling his clip-free hair.

"Still, he didn't buy the Ramen with his own money, but what the heck… YOU'RE STILL SHOWING THAT YOU ARE A GOOD STUDENT, AND BEING YOUR TEACHER REALLY MAKES ME HAPPY!" The teacher paused, giving the prey a chance to fight back, but instead stopped at the idea, he realized his feeling comfortable at their closeness with each other… And he was trying so hard to fight it…

"…_**I bet he's just as worse as a teacher as you**__…"_

The woman paused and stepped back from the boy that was hesitating. "Finally! You could've killed me you know that, Yankumi? For a small woman you sure are—" Uchi started fixing his ruffled hair with one hand and holding his sore neck with the other.

"Oh, did I hurt you? I'm sorry…" the woman's mood suddenly changed with just one sentence that was said from a few moments ago. Somehow, it was beginning to make her stop doing things she usually does do, and it made her think twice on things…

"Hey, I was only kidding, although I have to admit it's getting a bit sore, but no harm done… What's wrong with you now?" Uchi stopped holding his sore spot and began to notice his teacher's nervous fiddles, making him feel sincerely worried.

"I-it's nothing, like you said, I may have been a bit _too_ hard, I'll stop, I promise… he he" she failed faking a smile and instead made him more worried, he inched his way closer and held her trembling fingers. "U-Uchiyama?"

"Stop fiddling, you'll drop the Ramen then spoil it…" The boy waited for a few seconds before she could finally control her fingers, then he nodded at her then pulled away. "Though you might hurt us by doing that, that doesn't mean you have to stop, besides, it can be of good use as a disciplinary tool." He stepped back into a good distance.

Yankumi stared back at his concerned eyes and shook her head. "You're still stubborn… But you have changed, Uchiyama… If only you were like this sooner, but seriously… you don't have to change completely, be yourself, Uchiyama… And, thank you…"

Uchi had a small smile, "…I know… But still, since I've been a good _student _to you, then why did I get to be the first guinea pig for the 'disciplinary tool', eh? That's mean of you, Yankumi!"

"Ah, Gomen ne, Uchiyama, its just that you're so cute when you act so smug and kind at the same time!" she clasped her hands together in an apologetic way and sweat dropped at the boy's complaint.

"…_This is the Yankumi _I _know…"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He felt an adrenaline rush through him right after the last step he took on the ground, his eyes were both laid on the two other characters, he knew he was intruding a moment, but the thing is, he doesn't give a damn at all, that was his whole point to come up to Uchi and Yankumi anyway, to annoy them then make them both stop their whole conversation with each other… It sounds stupid and incredibly typical, he knows, but the surprising thing is, that's the only thing that comes up to his mind right now…

The sound of footsteps approached the student and teacher who were busily blabbing to each other. He saw the whole thing happen a while ago, but he didn't let it get to him, after all, Shin Sawada is Shin Sawada… though he has to admit, it's getting annoying…

"Oi. Stop flirting you baka…" the new comer started, ignoring the smirking Uchi.

It was obvious the teacher was uncomfortable with his presence; just knowing he's there really makes her pissed. "Hmph, what are you doing here? Uchiyama told me you had other things to do."

"Oh, so you didn't deny that you really _were _flirting?" the boy teased, enjoying the teacher's pouting face. The redhead avoided the other boy's gaze, and instead looked intently at his teacher's nervous reaction.

The teacher glared at the boy, feeling the furiousness from the rooftop once again. "Fine, if it makes you feel any better, we were _not _flirting… But if we were, what would you care anyway? Right, Uchiyama?" The teacher raised an eyebrow smugly then looked at the boy beside her for more fighting power. Uchi shrugged, and then smirked at his 'developing' companions. At the other boy's shrug, Shin took the liberty to walk towards the teacher, pissing her even more. Uchi then noticed the boy's intention, he shoved his pockets in his pockets and nodded at Yankumi.

"Oi, Yankumi, I have to go…" the boy started. "W-wait! Can I really have the Ramen?" Yankumi was caught in surprise. "Hai… Enjoy it then, see ya tomorrow you two." He nodded at the smiling and waving teacher. "Take care then, Uchiyama"

The tall boy proceeded on his way while muttering to the blank boy beside him at the moment, and with a quick moment, he spotted his bleeding hand on the package and smiled mischievously

"…_Had fun hitting the wall_…?" Uchi chuckled playfully, making the redhead tighten his grip.

"Well obviously, Uchi didn't tell you that I just didn't want to eat with him… I bought Teriyaki instead at the stand close to the school," he confirmed, making a quick glare at the retreating Uchi without the teacher noticing and showed the package in front of her. The teacher glared at him then looked at the package, her sight only to be caught by the boy's bleeding hand.

It was amazing how she could change from being pissed to completely forgetting about it, but when she started to feel that something wrong was going with him, she said the next sentence with a pure glare, "What happened to you? What did you do with your hand?" She said, holding his hand. The stubborn boy pulled his hand away, making the teacher look at him intently. She noticed his flushed face, making her look softer.

"Are you sick?… You feel warm." The teacher placed her hand on his forehead, making the boy add color to his face unwillingly. He looked back right at her dark eyes behind the glasses and tried to stop his heart beating so fast. He frowned inwardly…

"…_It's still there… damn"_

"Quit it… This is nothing." The boy shoved her hand away from him and glared. Once again in self-control, he breathed inwardly. But the teacher herself wasn't feeling at all jolly any longer, "You are so stubborn ya know that!? I know there is something wrong with you! Could you just drop the pride already!?" She furrowed her eyebrows, trying so hard to restrain herself from not hitting him again.

…shrug…

in one swift movement, she pulled up her fist and moved to his face… The teacher stopped at one inch from his nose. _"…His cheek… it's swollen, did I…?"_

"…Are you going to hit me on the same spot? Baka…" the boy muttered quietly letting only the woman and himself hear it. The teacher pulled her hand away and placed both her arms on her chest. She looked away from the smug look of the boy to pout .

"J-jerk…" she childishly insulted, making the calm boy chuckle a bit.

"Sawada?" she muttered when she saw the package of Teriyaki in front of her arms. "You have it, Tetsu and Minoru cooked the Teriyaki…" he said blankly to her. _"Tetsu and Minoru?"_

Although she knows that he's trying to do something nice to make up for what he did a while ago to her though, things _between them _aren't exactly over yet… she glanced from his face to the package then back at his face. "Take it will you? I can't hold out my arm all day…" he slightly let the package touch her arm.

"R-right… Sorry" she hesitantly held the package and felt a sudden quiver from her spine. "But, are you sure I could take it?" she asked. With his nod, she placed her hand over the package slightly making contact with his fingers. Shin grimaced from the contact, successfully hiding the pain in her face when the teacher moved to remove the package from his hold. Notwithstanding the pain, the boy was satisfied nonetheless at the small contact.

"… _Now were both even…"_

The teacher smiled at him and sniffed at the package she held. "Thanks, Shin… Wow, if only my two students were like this everyday, I would be the happiest teacher in the world… I always knew you two had feelings for me—" she strutted.

"Don't expect too much with just Teriyaki, baka…" The boy sneered. In return, the woman gave a small smile.

"I could dream can't I?" she poked fun at the boy. Despite her joking, it made him think otherwise. Also making him feel a bit 'motivated' for some reason. He looked away, peeved at the inconsequential joke. He placed one hand in his pocket, suddenly coming to finger an object that had a soft surface, making him suddenly wonder why he took the certain object. Thus, making him even more peeved.

Seeing him shove his hand, that was not harmed, in his pocket, made her change into 'motherly mode', or so does Uchi and the others learn to call it. She frowned and got closer to her student with a bleeding limb, the limb with a reason of why it was hurt being stupid; so, so stupid, (according to the boy that is) that it was unlikely of the boy to do it… Well, of course, the teacher does not even know the damned reason.

"your hand, Shin… Come to my place with me today, I'll fix your wounds, I want no refusals." The woman cleared out. The teacher seized his wounded hand and looked intently at the boy for any reaction. The boy was surprised at the gesture and stared at the woman blankly, once again analyzing her expression. Not getting the reaction the 'mother' was looking for, she did the first thing that came to her mind.

**SLAP…**

"DAMN it!!! What did you do!? Can't you see I'm hurt? You **baka**…" The boy hissed in pain, gently soothing the pain from his slapped wound, glaring at his 'mother'. The woman stepped back from him and gave him an apologetic look.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's just that I had to make sure how serious it was! But you'll be happy to know it's a minor injury, no deep wound… he he" The boy furrowed his eyebrows at her, the woman in turn bowed continuously at her student. She stopped, then looked right back at the boy. "I'll make it better in turn of what I did to you… You can join me for dinner! We'll eat these two packages together!" She grinned at him, making him soften a bit.

"…Baka" he set off first, the teacher dumbfounded at his expression a while ago. _"So was that a yes? Being the Shin that he is, he'll just confuse me in the end anyway…"_

"Oi, Yankumi." He tilted his head to her, his bruised hand now hanging from his side. Yankumi looked right back at the calm boy, pretending to be angry. "H-hai! Wait for me!" she ran off beside him, then both walking to the Ooedo household together.

"…_Guess that's a yes…"_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You wait here, Shin, I'll just get the first aid in the kitchen…" She started off to the living room's door. At the frame she turned to the boy with her tongue sticking out at him mockingly, "Now don't go off and escape, or you might just get another thing _much _worse! Beh!" once the childish teacher was gone, Shin shook his head at her actions. Then darted her eyes at the two packages on the table in front of him. _"We're both even now…still, it bothers me" _

He stared intently at the Ramen package, he could see from the cover that steam was seeping through, while he set his eyes on the Teriyaki package, it was doing the same. He finds it strange, and he dared had to ask he himself. _"…Why didn't he stop me when he had the chance…? And why didn't I refuse?"_

When he heard the sound of fidgeting in the kitchen, he began to wonder on why hasn't he seen the others yet. He didn't notice any lower Yakuza in the front to greet their Ojou back home, then he realized…

…he was alone with his teacher…

This didn't bother him before, for countless of times he has been with her without anyone around to bother them, but why now? He wondered… was this because of the interaction between Uchi and Yankumi? He was beginning to think that he shouldn't have come… But, why didn't he just run away then? _"That can't be, that would just mean I'm a coward…"_

The next question he was asking was… _"…And why did I give her my Teriyaki? Was it because of…"_

"…_**How would you know how I feel for my teacher or if he is as worse as me…? You of all people wouldn't understand… You won't even listen to your teachers, including myself…**__"_

Yes, that must be it… I'm just feeling guilty, damn it… I really am beginning to think I should've refused…

"… _Or most of all, __**insult Jun Matsumoto**__… you …will pay…"_

…_But then again…_

The door slid open to reveal a woman come in. Then Shin's gaze on the two packages were cut off by the sound of footsteps in front of him then looked up at the woman. "Sigh… I finally found it, Kyou-san must've misplaced the kit from the last time… Anyway, give me your hand." She set herself down in front of him and opened the kit. She then was about to reach for the boy's hand when he pulled it away from her. "I'll do it myself…" he refused in a blank way, not wanting to trouble he woman any longer, he was about to reach the kit when Yankumi pulled the kit out from his reach.

"Oh dilly-dally, shilly-shally… Stop being so stubborn and give me your hand!" Yankumi pursued, taunting the young man. "You're the one who slapped my hand a while ago, I just can't let you wrap it up…" he continued to refuse her 'offer'.

"Oh so you really want me to slap your hand do ya? All right! If that's what you want then!" She had a small 'demon glare' and pulled his hand in a split second. "All right! Do what you want, baka…" Shin accepted, making his teacher ruffle his hair a little and making the lad smile inwardly.

She started pulling his hand and dab a little alcohol around the surface of the wound. She smiled, happy for acting of good use for her precious student, nothing more, nothing less. The boy smiled at the woman who was quietly concentrating on dabbing on his hand. He was satisfied with the closeness, and tried not to chuckle when she had trouble closing the bottle of alcohol with one hand.

"Where are Kuroda-san and the others? Its dead silent here…" he blankly muttered, unknowingly bothered by the silence. "Oh? Uh, grandpa had to go to Shanghai for a meeting with another Yakuza heir, and obviously he had to bring along the others with him, so I'm alone with Tetsu and Minoru… I didn't know you hate silence here, I always thought silence was your best friend." She answered, not being bothered by the tense closeness with the boy.

"Hn, you have no idea…" Shin muttered silently, knowing the Ooedo household full of warmth and familiarity of a big happy family, and of course Shin would have to admit, he's happy to be a part of it. But some things need to be clarified between he and the Ooedo Ojou. First, he needs to say the 's' word. His hand was being held in her warm and soft palm, and she didn't take notice of it, _"the idiot"_ he thought. He was nervous, but he can't accept it, he wondered why. Maybe things are happening fast for this boy. He doesn't know what he wants right after he says it, but will they still be as close as she is with him right now?

He had to stop thinking, so when he saw her struggling to open the ointment cap, he placed his free hand on top of hers and startled her when he helped her open it. "Uh, thanks…" she could only let out. She looked up at him, realizing on how _very _close they were right after Shin's shift of position. She had a good look of his face, that held a calm expression through her eyes, then the 'expected' happened, she looked back at what she was doing and quickly dabbed on his hand. "Y-you can tell me when I'm a bit hard for you…" she suggested. When she dabbed once again, she felt from her hand that he winced a bit.

She looked up right at him once again to apologize when she could feel his breath, going through her features. Then she noticed one thing different… _"Those eyes…"_

"_Should I do it now…?" _The lad was full of regret on what he did on that day on top of the rooftop, but he wasn't conscious at all in front of Yankumi. The woman though, has forgotten who the boy really was and was replaced with her familiarity of someone else…

"_Is he back to haunt me…?" _Yankumi, the ointment on her hand forgotten, her hand trembling to link with the other man's face, has finally reached one side of his face. "_Yuuta-san_, is that really you with me right now?" she silently muttered.

Shin blinked, suddenly back and automatically touched the hand on his face. "Yankumi?" the boy startled the woman, swiftly pulling her hand back from him. "S-sorry, I was tired ever since this afternoon…" She started picking the ointment and placing it back on the box, while avoiding Shin's familiar eyes.

"This afternoon…" Shin repeated, suddenly upset. She gently wrapped his hand with a bandage and she laid her hand on top of the wrapped one with a small pat. "Th-there you go…" she made a motion to pull away. Then she organized the different remedies on the kit and tried to ignore the deep stare from the boy.

"Listen, Yankumi… About this afternoon." Shin bravely started, calmly and intently looked at the 'busy' woman. She paused. She never looked up to meet his eyes. "w-what do you mean?" Shin shook his head and continued. "Don't act like you don't know…"

Yankumi looked up and placed her index finger on her chin to do a thinking stance. "…Let me see… Oh! Right! He he… Don't worry, there's no harm done… You actually helped me realize something, so there's no need to—" she grinned and half lied at the boy. "Stop lying, Yankumi, I know I made you mad, there's proof too…" Shin scolded, pointing at his bruised cheek. A few moments passed by with not a word, only Yankumi trying to look at some thing in the room that would be of a good excuse while Shin followed her every gaze. Then she positioned her eyes on two objects on the table and motioned to pick them up.

"Oh! I have to reheat the Ramen and your Teriyaki that you two gave me so I'll just—" Shin cut her off by placing his wrapped hand on top of hers. "Yankumi…" he called her in a soft tone, while staring deeply into her eyes to restrain her.

Yankumi darted her eyes on his wrapped hand and shut her eyes while clasping onto the kit's lid to sigh in defeat. "All right… I'm listening…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hate cliffhangers, but please bear with me…

Try to drop a review, okay? Arigatou…

Take care!

Next chapter: Chap 5: Mosukoshi

Apachi then! AT-chan signing off!


	5. A Little Bit More

Apachi! AT-chan signing in! I wrote this piece during weekends and it took me some days to finish it since I'm so busy, blabla… You get the idea. Anyway, I can't keep you (including myself) waiting.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gokusen, if I ever mention the name of a store, show, etc… The purpose is only just because it "adds" things to the fic…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Mosukoshi

With or without Shin was feeling his wounded limb was on top of hers, Yankumi was definitely feeling it, and it made her awfully edgy and guilty. _"Why did I have to hit him… Damn this smarty-pants!"_

"…"

Although 3 seconds have just passed, Yankumi was already fuming with impatience. "Well then?" Shin didn't budge, he never thought he would come out this far to shutting her up, but chances are, or in short, he was nervous. "…Sawada? Well spit it out then!" she tried snapping him.

"Oi, if you're just going to hold and stare at me without saying anything then just pay attention during my classes instead of wasting my time!" She twitched, without waiting for his answer, she furiously removed her hand from him. "…I'm leaving."

…_Leaving?_

"Yankumi… Hear me out" As Yankumi stood up to walk to the kitchen; she was shocked to find a limb restraining her left ankle. Yankumi turned to the boy, confused of his sudden move. _"Did Shin Sawada, _the _Shin Sawada just…" _the boy panted, who has forgotten to draw in air in his lungs during his teacher's lecture. The effort was killing him, but has made his decision. "…I… can't let myself … see you walk… through that door… without an answer" The teacher stared at the boy speechless. Her stomach quivered.

"…_plead to me?" _

Shin had his head hang low, leaving Yankumi in infinite wonder. The boy slowly stood up. The teacher had both her hands in tremble as the boy let go of his grip on her small ankle, but still as a rock, she didn't show it on her blank face. "Shin…what are you?"

The careful Shin slid his own wrapped hand and placed it on the Ojou's shoulder and met with her eyes with deep sincerity. Noticing for the first time that she wasn't wearing her "fake signature", he felt knots on his stomach.

"_Shin… stop it… Or else… Ryu will, or most of all… I'll never bear to…"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tadaima…" the boy said to no one in particular in the room. Until he noticed a small scribble on a piece of paper, "_Uchi, I won't be home after dinner, I've already cooked dinner for you… I hope you like Teriyaki. –Okaasan" _After picking up the note, he proceeded to his own room and closed the door behind him.

He lifted his shirt to change and dropped the small note on the wooden floor. He shifted to sit on a nearby chair and paused. His whole attention was caught on a blue object beside his white shirt, lazing on the floor. He then moved to pick up his shirt and his eyes were caught on one word.

"Teriyaki, eh… Speaking of which, Shin must be having the time of his life with Yankumi." He chuckled, but ended up turning into a mocking smirk."

"_How __**very**__ interesting…"_

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Hey, Uchi, where are you suddenly going? Classes aren't even over yet." Kuma looked at the risen blonde. "… Yankumi might make you clean the toilets if she hears you were cutting classes." Uchi looked back at the blinking Minami, "So? Anyway, just like what Kuma here said… What do you know about the school rules? You just break them in end. Besides, I'm just going to have a bit of… **amusement**"

With that, he turned his back at his shrugging friends. "I'll see you right after classes." He left them with a small salute. "H-HEY! DON'T FORGET THAT IT'S YOUR TREAT TODAY!" the tall teenager heard at the door's frame. He placed one lazy hand to ruffle his hair before heading to the rooftop. "I wonder what's going to happen to Shin? He should be up to something right now." He thought aloud.

Through the narrow staircase, he could hear only very faint din. After his thirteenth step on a stair, he felt his right hand tightening his hold in his pocket with a reason he wasn't able to get his thoughts on. _"What happens if I see them… doing _anything_? But it's not like it'll make a difference with me, right? … Right" _

…Dead wrong, Uchiyama.

He saw both his teacher and his friend together, which is what he expects, only, he hasn't seen them get _this _close. He speculated that the 'couple' had been having a profound conversation. And not more than that, he saw his teacher smiling at the lad. While in turn, the boy did something drastic…

"…He's standing too close to… Damn"

He perceived the boy whispering on the woman's sensitive ear. Making out that every bit of moment, the woman tensed, shuddering under his figure.

…This was almost _too_ romantic; Uchi could just gag at them. The word 'why' entered his mind, but ignoring any possible answers that he stormed off the staircase, purposely making noises to hope one of them would notice his presence. He paused for a second.

But not getting the right turn of the wheel of fortune, he glared and got back to the classroom. Devoid of any words, Uchi led back to the classroom.

…Yankumi—

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**VRRRR**_**… I wanna make you a shining smile **_**…VRRRR**—

"Talk to me." He got back from the humiliating envisage, woken up from the ring tone that Noda downloaded. He heard the faint sound of hesitating breathing on the other end, "Hello? Who is this?" after a second, he glanced at the screen of his cell phone, glancing at the ID then back to the receiver. He was surprised at the caller, and stuttered at the name.

"Y-Yankumi? Why'd you call?" his voice quivered, thoughts of the Ramen entered his mind, making him sound humiliated "…Yankumi? Did I miss something here?"

"She passed out." The voice stated. "W-what? Oi, what did you do to Yankumi?" he sounded as if he said it as an order, rather than a polite question.

"Just come right away. I sent a map to your phone. **BEEP-TUT-TUT-TUT**" Uchi shoved his phone back on his pocket and glared at the blue note.

"_Shit… If he had anything to do with this…"_

**VRRRR—**

Uchi opened his phone and caught sight of an image. He squinted his eyes at the location and placed his phone back once again and cursed. Then his eyes were caught on the annoying object.

"No offense, mom… But I never _did _like Teriyaki anyway. I'll be skipping dinner tonight."

He answered the message and rushed off on his own legs, cursing along the rough road.

Whilst the 'knight' was making his move, a 'squire' inched to the princess beside him…

He held tight on her phone, not making any motion on letting it go. "Yankumi… It's not as easy as it looks like"

She shrugged, flushed from the current event. "W-well, I guess you're going to have to deal with it."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

His nervous hold on her was barely noticeable to the woman he was holding onto. "W-what do y-you think your doing, Sawada… What? Koi fish got your tongue?" she tried to act unaffected, facing his own eyes. He avoided her stupid remark and proceeded to his act.

"I didn't mean for this to happen—"

"Oh, don't we all?"

"Yankumi… Will you please just—"

"Just what? Stop talking to you? Sure, I would _want_ to do that… But it seems I don't have a choice, do I?" she flushed with furiousness, gazing at his small smirk.

"Actually, _Ojou_, you're right—"

"Eh?" she once again was confused and speechless.

"I want you to _stop talking_ and _start listening_ for once." The boy with colored hair on the sides of his face blinked at the short woman.

"Sawada, what is there for you to say to me anyway? You have said enough. I get it… you hate me—"

"Sh. I told you to stop talking, didn't I?" Shin placed his index finger on her lips and gave her a soft look. The towered woman looked away from his dark hazel eyes. "_Kumiko_" he got out through his lips. A sensation went through the feel of his lips, making him think that the word was meant to be said through his lips; and _his lips only_.

She widened at him and at the calling of her name, it caught her off guard. "Wha-" he met through very deep eyes, together with his broken pride. He held her even closer, whispering her name once again. "I don't hate you… And I hate myself if you thought about it that way. Forgive me… I didn't mean to insult or—"

She pulled away from his hold to meet his eyes with sincerity, "Sh… You Baka, you shouldn't have said all that. But since you have…" she placed her index finger on his lips, then took a deep breath to calm the beating of her heart. "I want you to know that I've already forgiven you from the start, besides, if anybody should be asking for forgiveness, it should be the teacher… since she's responsible for her very precious students…"

"What about your—" he gently shoved her finger away from his lips. **BOINK**

"Baka! I'm still talking here!" The boy held his nose, furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the teacher in disbelief. "…Anyway, I shouldn't have mentioned him, its none of your business, Sawada." The teacher muttered.

The boy's eyes were shining once again— "But still, Sawada, since you _disturbed_ me while I was in a middle of a sentence, I'll have to forgive you again… only with a favor." The petite woman grinned at him in a cheeky way.

The boy glared at her, his nose still aching. "I'm going to kill you instead, Yamaguchi."

"Oh, don't fuss! It's just a teeny weenie favor." She demonstrated by using both her index finger and thumb. _"I can't believe I just said sorry to this idiotic woman" _the boy half-regretted.

"No"

"c'mon"

"No"

"It' just a favor."

"I said no"

"Do you want to get out or do the damn favor, Sawada!?" she said in her Yakuza mode.

"F" the boy cursed, alarmed at her sudden 'dragon spirit'.

"I'll take that as a yes then." She smiled sweetly at him.

"One more thing though, _Kumiko_" the boy reached for her face and whispered closely to her. "…What's that?" the woman said blankly. "…Don't think that I won't be back for my _revenge_." He said in a different and smooth tone through her sensitive ear, making her feel nervous down to her very bones. "S-Sawada—" he plopped down to sit once again and turned to the usual boy he was. The Ojou was speechless, and was stuck to her own roots.

"Get on with the favor already." He ordered. The woman fidgeted with her pocket, ignoring his deep gaze. She was cowering like a deer about to be eaten, and that gave Shin a point of the number five. He chuckled, and that made the woman flush in annoyance.

"_Damn you, Sawada…"_

She thanked the heavens that she managed to be her usual self in front of him and asked for his phone. "What are you going to do?" the boy began suspiciously before handing her his phone. "do you have Uchi's cell phone number?" the woman asked.

"…" he blinked and looked away from the curious teacher. "…Yeah, so?"

"Good! Let me see… 1750…" she started punching on the buttons of her phone, failing to notice the bad mood of Shin. "…What are you going to do, Yankumi?"

"You're going to ask Uchiyama for dinner at my place." Yankumi said bluntly, her tongue now at the side of her mouth, concentrated on the phone. "W-what! Are you crazy? He'll find out who you are! Why do you want **him** to come over anyway?" The boy asked as his teacher was still typing something down on the phone's screen. She turned to him, as she raised an eyebrow.

"U-uh, no questions asked on this favor. Besides, don't you want Uchi to come and see you? We all could have a great—" he snatched her phone from her hands. Making the teacher pout like a whining puppy.

"Yamaguchi, listen to me… Think of the consequences. What if he makes you quit your job, like Fujiyama-sensei and Noda?" the boy told her, while the woman didn't notice the change of his mood at all. She looked at him with a smile and placed one hand on his shoulder. The boy was surprised at the sudden change of mood, but after all, this is Yankumi.

"Shin, that's why you're here to help me, right? You're always ready to help… and so…" **FLICK**.

"If you ever try to snatch my phone or disturb me again, I'll swat you like a fly, all right?" she snatched the phone from his hand. The boy held his hurt forehead, cursing.

"It's not only the fact he'll try to find you out… it's _also_ the fact he'll be here disturbs me." He silently said, watching the woman in front of him, busily typing. But when he thinks things couldn't get any worse, the teacher looked up at him once again, having a smirk on her features.

"Shin, you just gave me a great idea! Come over here will ya?" She waved her hand at him. The boy sighed, whispering to himself about idiotic women these times.

…And Shin couldn't even be more right, he regretted every bit of his time.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"I'll just go and get dinner ready before he comes…" she excused herself and expected the boy to stay put. "Oi, Yankumi, you forgot the Teriyaki and…"

"Hm? Oh! Of course! How could I forget about the delicious Ramen Uchiyama gave away." She picked both the packages up and turned back to the kitchen. "I can't wait to see the look on your faces when you both eat together! I'm sure you'll all be so cute, ne?" her voice faded even further.

"…" Shin fiddled with his fingers in deep thought. _"Shit… this is not expected at all… since when did the both of them get so close with each other?" _The boy had to get away from his thoughts. With that in mind, he got up to the kitchen to spot the lady tying up her hair in a messy bun, and then rolling up her sleeves.

"Oi, baka."

"S-Sawada? D-didn't I tell you to go and watch the gate in case Uchiyama gets here?" she stuttered, a bit startled at the sight of him. He let himself in, quite aware of the small gap between them.

"You don't need to get so worked up with all this, besides, you're just going to reheat the packages." He ignored her order. She shook her head, smiling.

"I have to roll up my sleeves on every challenge, no matter how small it is. I also have to start cooking up some rice." She said, going over every chore. "_Besides_, it's my two precious students who are coming over, ne?" with that, she ruffled his hair. Unbeknownst to her, he flushed at her words, not only with flatter, but also with—

"You're such a cruel person, Yankumi." He unpremeditated, shoving her hand away.

"Eh?" she raised an eyebrow at him, surprised at the choice of words.

He looked away, conscious of her strange look.

"What did you just say?"

"…It's nothing. Let me do the rice instead, you'll just burn it anyway." He suddenly smirked at the teacher.

"Are you underestimating my culinary skills, Sawada?" she folded her arms to her chest. He shrugged in response whilst rolling up his own sleeves.

"W-wait! I can do it myself, Sawada! You really don't need to." He started shifting towards a cabinet. "Sa-wa-da…" she called the stubborn boy in a singsong voice.

"Hm—" he turned and was stopped by her index finger on his soft cheek. She grinned in a pert way. "Really, Shin, it's okay." She repeated. She grabbed the rice cooker he held and placed it down on a counter.

"I'm really proud of you, Shin. You could really become a good husband if you keep on doing that…" she pinched one cheek.

"Sh-shut up!" he looked away, trying not to show any signs of emotion, but failed miserably.

"Aw, my little student is blushing! Isn't he so cute! I could just kiss you right now! Haha!" she sneered. "…" The young man looked up at her eyes with mysterious, determination?

"Eh? Shin? Hey, I was only—" he shoved her arm away from his neck.

"You really would, eh?"

"Hey, Shin, what's with that look you're giving me?"

The boy raised one hand beside her cheek; she shut her eyes really tight and was expecting a big blow from him… Besides, who _wouldn't _expect a slap from Sawada Shin when you've teased him to near death?

She slowly opened her eyes to see eyes with an emotion that was foreign to the teacher; even she herself hasn't seen Sawada this… upset? Is he really going to hit her? Or is it for another intention?

The young man heard a faint sound in the background but didn't bother to hear it out, _"I don't care anymore, _and I _can't take it anymore…"_

"Sawada, I know you're mad, but can't you—"

She felt a bandaged hand on one side of her face, stroking it. "We're on last names again, eh? Say _my _name, _Kumiko_."

The boy inched closer and closer, whilst the woman herself was confused and out of control. _"This is wrong, I can't let him do this… Ryu, I've pledged with my own heart… I can't love—"_

"No—"

"**YANKUMI!**"

At the call of her name, she immediately pushed the boy from his reach. She ran to the intruder on the front door. _"Shit…"_ The young man behind the teacher darted his eyes at the stranger and made sure to meet his gaze.

… _Yankumi._

The woman was astonished to find the boy sweating and panting, she was speechless, utterly regretting on making him arrive in this kind of manner. The two young men didn't say a word to the other, but one message was totally clear to the newly confirmed rival.

"…_I won't let you get anywhere near her any longer."_

…while the other way towards the protagonist was understood all the same.

"…_I shouldn't have left you alone with her."_

The woman's mouth kept opening and closing from the guilt, embarrassment and the confusion she felt. After a few short moments, one boy was declared the winner of the glaring competition.

The woman didn't notice the other boy exiting the room with an unexplainable appearance. The boy didn't mean defeat, but was forced to have a truce for the night.

"…U-Uchiyama! You're here early for dinner! But I'm really glad you got here. Dinner will be served for a little while, but if you could just—"

"…"

"Uchi…yama…?"

The exhausted boy looked at his teacher squarely in the eyes. He closed the gap between them and let his own arms have their way. His arms placed around her own petite form, towering her. "Damn it, Yankumi, you made me worry like hell… Thank goodness you're safe here."

"…Why wouldn't I be here? I'm still here for one purpose and one purpose only; I can't forgive myself if I don't fulfill my purpose in this world… I'm really sorry, Uchiyama, I only did that for… **amusement**…I really didn't think that it would worry you that much… Please forgive me." She apologized in a motherly manner.

"I'll forgive you… with one condition."

"What's that? Anything." She looked up at the young man.

"…Kiss me…" Yankumi widened her eyes at the young man before him, not sensing any teases around his aura, she began to panic and felt her own heart beat hard once again… she tried to turn away.

The tall blonde heard a wheezing sound and then saw black with a hint of blonde and white?

…**CRACK.**

"F you, prince…" he tumbled forward towards the woman and had himself leaning onto her, making their own figures collide with the floor. Uchi was like a debris to Yankumi, while Yankumi felt like things are happening too fast around her. His face was on her chest, while she herself had to wonder why was she the one to suffer.

"Get off of her, you rat." The leader of class 3-D poked him on the bump of his head the 'flying plate' caused. The teacher, who was now worried about both of her teenage students' hormones, heard the joker moan, and then pushed him off of her to the right side. "Damn him, he's too noisy for his own liking." The teacher knelt in front of the tired body and turned once again to the jealous boy.

"You didn't have to throw a plate at him, Shin! He's Uchi for crying out loud! He was just joking!" the teacher defended. "Great, now you're at his side? It didn't look like he was joking to me… I can't believe Uchi would be an idiot to fall for you. Poor guy…" the boy smirked inwardly at the woman's frown, obviously offended. "And you're just a selfish arrogant jerk who likes to make fun of females all around the globe! Damn it, Shin, you know I could take care of myself! You don't have to play hero to prove yourself!"

"Look who's talking, you could let anyone kiss you… You're a weakling yourself when it comes to it." He looked away from Uchi and Yankumi to find him looking at the plate he threw. _"Shit…"_

"Groan… There's no point in talking to you! All I know for sure is, you and Uchi are not in good terms, if you don't settle anything tonight, then the both of you would have to clean ALL the toilets tomorrow right after school! You F'in got that!?" she shouted, her cheeks turning crimson red with deep frenzy, she heaved in a breath. She didn't get a response from him, but the boy lying on the floor gave a reply instead. "Uhh…"

"Uchi! Oh my god! I forgot that you were hurt!" She carefully turned his head to see the wound, "Goodness, it's swollen, Shin, you really have outdid yourself this time. Bring me the first aid kit." she worriedly took the kit the boy brought and settled the hurt boy's head on her lap. She noticed him wince, and she carefully initiated the procedure accordingly.

Shin watched throughout the whole thing, glancing at Uchi whenever Yankumi tries to dab on his bump, and whenever Yankumi would try to fiddle with the bandages. He immediately thought of her hands going smoothly and carefully through his open knuckles. He recalled of the 'close intimate conversations' they have had in the past days. He still remembers the grieve lectures he had received from her and the silly times he would observe her crack up or goof throughout the day. Why does she smile, he wonders, and there's this Matsumoto guy…he just _needs _to find out… not to mention the upcoming conversation he'll have to look forward to, (yeah, like he would look forward talking to the guy he 'accidentally' threw a plate to) yup, this is the challenge Shin Sawada had been forced to face on his own…

But first things first….

…He's hungry, and he's up for a bowl of Ramen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Does anybody know the real meaning of AU? I don't get it, if you do, please tell me the meaning in your reviews! I'm looking forward to the next chapter!

Arigatou, minna-san! Drive safely!

Remember, keep in mind that Kuroda-san, Kyou-san and some other kumi (except Tetsu and Minoru of course) are in Shanghai for business purposes… This is a great thing to keep in mind, since this will become part of the plot in the later chapters.

Yankumi asked Tetsu and Minoru to buy groceries… Suspicious, ne? Okay, maybe not… Man do I suck at these kind of things…

Anyway, see you in the upcoming chapters! Please be patient when I update…

Chapter 6: The Judgment and Treaty of Paris

Take care! Apachi then, AT-chan signing off!


	6. Paris, France

Apachi! AT-chan signing in! The last chapter was not romantic, and that's a good sign! I just want to keep the character of Yankumi in the anime and drama in check, she's tough and she's a big mix… While I obviously had the character of Shin in the anime (not sure about the drama though), then I really got the full cool character of Uchiyama in the drama. By the way, if you see this border (0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0) it means it's a flashback.

Well here I go then! Dozo…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gokusen, obviously… I'm just testing my horrible writing skills

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: The Judgment and Treaty of Paris

According to the epics of Greek Mythology, The Golden Apple was to be given to the 'fairest'; with the title engraved in the apple, three goddesses stepped into the lime light to be acclaimed. These were: Athena, the goddess of wisdom and war, Hera, the wife of the god of all gods and the ruler of Mt. Olympus, and Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty.

Since Zeus is the father and husband of each of these goddesses, he found it difficult to choose the deserving goddess. So he sent them to find Paris, a young prince that was sent off from the kingdom of Troy by his own father, to judge the three candidates.

The three goddesses found the prince tending the flock of sheep. And at once, he held the apple, and found very beautiful ladies in front of him. The three powerful women each offered him a bribe, since they were too full of pride to earn the title in their own fair ways. Hera offered him power, as the form as the king of both Europe and Asia, Athena offered him fame, in the form of leading the best army to win the Trojan war, while Aphrodite offered the most beautiful and fairest woman in their time. Paris, not satisfied by his own wife, was attracted to Aphrodite's offer, thus, giving the apple to her. He was then married to Helen, the wife of the Greek king.

Alas, starting the deep and bloody Trojan War…then, what will become of the Treaty of Paris…?

In the modern world though… there was a big and thick red line that crossed this ancient piece.

"Uhh… I feel like someone's been eating my brain…" the tall boy made a move on trying to get up with no sign of succeeding. He held on a warm object beside his head and held on to it, not knowing the deep hazel eyes that cursed him under his breath. "Oi, baka." The blazing eyes spoke to the hurt blonde.

The half-closed eyes looked up at the cold ones, then he tried to sit up, wincing at the gesture. He gave a mocking finger to point at him and furrowed his eyebrows. "YOU! DAMN YOU, SHIN! YOU HIT ME WITH A FING PLATE! I MEAN A **PLATE** FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING AND THEN YOU—"

"…Shut up… You're too loud…" the other boy calmly said, smirking all the way at the woman who had Uchi's head on her own lap. Uchi was clueless at the twitching woman so he shut his eyes and laid back on the 'warm pillow' he had. "Hmph… He's too pretty for his own kind…" he muttered silently, not knowing that cat shaped auburn eyes were gaping down at his bold gesture he did a moment ago.

"Ahem…" Uchi was still annoyed so he continued murmuring about gloating chimps.

"…_Ahem…_" The flushing Ojou started once again, slowly turning peeved at the boy, with a tint of embarrassment… "…_Uchiyama_, Sawada has a point here…" the teacher twitched, the boy with ridiculous blonde hair looked up at the demon above him and started opening and closing his mouth like a fish with an air loss. "…"

"…Now, _get off me_, you're fine." The woman stated, completely agitating a smile. The boy quickly reacted. Quite not expecting her 'demon' treatment towards him. Besides, he was the victim here in the first place, right?

"… _Women these days are so weird."_

Uchi found him sitting in a safe distance from Yankumi, and he started pouting like a little child, like he was getting a lecture he didn't deserve, at all. "…Baka" the boy witnessing the whole scene rolled his eyes and propped himself beside the small dining table. He was laying his eyes on the huffing woman, who was deeply conscious of his gaze.

"…Uh, Sawada, aren't you going to apologize to Uchiyama? You were the one who hit him." The woman started, trying to keep a straight face.

"Why should I? This was all technically your fault anyway." The amused lad smirked at the mistress of predictability.

"What? Since when did _I _become the guilty one here?" she pointed to herself, poking her index finger between her clavicle.

"You invited him over. Do I need to say more?" he raised an eyebrow at her, fixing his whole focus on her expression of disbelief.

She gaped at the already triumphant smirking lad.

The 'subject of matter' was beginning to feel like an old rat in a cage, he was just there… watching the blabbering teacher and student bicker. He didn't have anything to say. He didn't have anything to get their attention. What is there to say anyway? He has to admit though…

The boy who was apparently out of place with the whole thing, clenched on his uniform black pants to try and distract himself.

… He was watching with deep aggravation.

As though the match was over, Sawada was about to stand up, only to be caught mid short by a stutter.

"…W-well technically, yeah, I did want to invite him over, but why didn't you just back off about coming to dinner with me in the first place? … Ah, I see now… Didn't you say to me that you would do anything to forgive you… huh? _Sh…in_?" she taunted in a sly way.

"…" Why _didn't _Shin back off? For the first time that day, he couldn't answer a 'problem solving' question for himself. He stayed stuck on a tangle of weeds, yet was not showing any signs of disturbance. Instead, his eyes were locked up on _his_ teacher's eyes. For all his life, he made stupid things that could make him regret all the time. He did follow the woman here to apologize, but didn't expect another twig to drop him on ground. The question is, did he _regret_ seeing her here? Did he regret on curiously knowing her to the point of becoming 'friends'? Did he regret keeping her secret? Did he regret on all the nights when his teacher would invite him over for dinner…? Did he regret _knowing _the woman in the first place? No, this was getting too personal, not to mention _really _annoying.

"…" The Out of Placer looked up at the arguing couple, deeply furious of what he heard. Why though, he wondered. Usually, _the _Uchiyama would love juicy gossip to spread around for his own amusement, but never did he feel to know the truth on what was happening. Since when did _this_ Uchiyama want to know something when he knows it wasn't any of his concern? But most of all, why did _this_ Uchiyama suddenly become consequently spiteful for his teacher's favoritism towards his own very close friend? No, this was certainly _his _concern…

"…" A clever smirk displayed on her face, inside though, her heart was beating like a baby who was just born. She screamed inside, furious with herself. Why did she have to mention that anyway? I mean, c'mon! It's no use arguing with the SHIN SAWADA! The leader of class 3-D, her stupid student that's known to be the biggest philosophical brat in the universe! Well, to her at least.

First of all, why did she go home late today? Why did everything suddenly go back to the guy, who was known to be myth to her, come back to her mind? Or her heart possibly? Then there's Sawada… she inwardly groaned. She has a lot of insulting things she could call him, but 'brat' is the only thing that comes to her mind!

Then there's Uchiyama. She groaned once again. Just why did she let the brat call him in the first place? Most of all, _why _did she come up with that idea anyway? Oh yeah, because the _brat_ wanted to do something to make her forgive him… she knew that Uchiyama was in danger because of her, but she was innocent! She didn't know something would happen to him, until Sawada threw a plate at him…

…Yup, she's _completely_ innocent with all of this. Sawada caused all of this. Just what was his problem, anyway! The guy he hit was his own very close friend!

Perplexed, she blushed when another thought came up to mind. Then another. Then another…

Darn it!!! What is wrong with teenage boys these days!? This is all the brat's fault!

"… Hn, do you really expect me to answer that? I think we both know the reason behind this right? Before anything _else_, gets in the _way_…" he glanced at the other boy with an unpredictable look. "…I care, Yamaguchi. That's all." He leant in and whispered to her 'steaming' ear.

"Eh? Since when did you care? When you insulted Mats-ah, my teacher!? HUH?! YOU were the whole reason who made me so mad! If you hadn't… if you hadn't… done that, then Uchiyama wouldn't be here hurt!" she pointed a judging finger at the boy with an indifferent expression on him.

"Again? You're going to use _him_ as an excuse? What is he to you anyway? A shield? A love interest, maybe?" he questioned once again. While he had his own correct perspective, the other two had another that was misunderstood by all in the room.

"… There you go again! Trying to escape from the truth, you're not a man, you're a cow! A fraud! If you're so high and mighty, tell me right through my face then… What is with you and Uchiyama? Did something wrong happen? Or did you fight over something? Honestly, you two should get through with this or I'll seriously have your **heads** on my wall!" That triggered something on Yankumi's nerve, she shook her head furiously and then pulled the boy by using his shirt's collar.

**SBAM.**

"… I'm hungry." He couldn't take it anymore, this was confusing him all at once. He knew he had to cool the woman's head, it was amusing at first, but when she mentioned on making things clear to the _other_ guy, wasn't right to the young man. He sighed, noticing the woman slowly come back to her senses. Resolving to stand up, he brushed one hand on his hair.

She slowly eradicated her hand, glancing at the small dining table with the spilt water. She glanced at standing figure beside her. Then feeling the brat making a motion, she fully let go of the collar, tentative with the brat's expression. Shin stood up to go to another room, the other boy following.

"…Uchi… Shin… Have they?" she looked up at the frame to the grandfather clock residing in another corner of the dining room. Nodding to herself, she mentally gave herself a pat on the back. "…Something's going to happen, I have to be sure of that." She rose up and wandered to the Ooedo house's peaceful garden.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat on the porch, deciding to detain her wanting to eavesdrop on the conversation. _"It wouldn't be right… Besides__**, they**__ have their own personal things…_

…_And __**I**__ have my own._

She laid back on the porch. Breathing deeply, she knew she was in (temporary) peace. The milkweeds on the side of one wall of the lot swayed in harmony with the big Sakura tree. She could hear the same rings from the chimes her friend gave her one Friday…

She was tired, she knew that. Besides that, she has to keep her eyes open until Tetsu and Minoru comes back with the sake for tonight. She was having a lousy time, and she needed to lie down. Her heartbeat was calm, despite of all the thoughts she had on her mind.

One dark moth, or so she thought, flew just right above her head. Her toes were curled from the cold shift in the wind. Unwittingly, she hesitantly tried to raise an arm to reach a silver moon on the early evening sky. A small and faint sound of wings flapping above the roof can be heard.

"… _Why a moth?" _her arm held up high, slowly landed down on the ripped spot of her sleeve, exposing a small tint of orange, maroon and dark blue.

As if she wasn't hallucinating, she swore she saw a hybrid specie of a moth and a butterfly, with the combination of ebony black, deep red and golden yellow. The thought of 'Autumn Moth-erfly' came up to her.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Best friend? Why did you call me best friend? I barely know you." The braided girl erected an eyebrow at the jet-black haired man. Estranged at the man, she continued sipping on her bottle of milk.

"Well, it's because you've done something to me and you need to pay back." The man compellingly explained, yet not making any sense towards the tomboyish teenager. He was still looking at the Oak tree in front of the bench they were sitting on, cross-legged with one hand just lazily hanging behind the bench

"_The man's mentally disable… How annoying, can't he just stop mocking me?"_

The girl sighed through the empty bottle's top. She stared strangely at the man. "What has that anything to do with being best friends? If you ask me, you're just planning your revenge on me; that's not what best friends are."

The man tilted his head to her, showing a very wide grin. "That's the genius of it! You see, if you start making friends with the person you have a grudge on, they won't really expect anything wrong! Then, that's when I make my attack! Bam!"

The girl practically lost her clasp on the glass bottle if it wasn't for her skirt that caught the landing. "Doesn't that only work when you don't mention your plan to your enemy?" The witty girl pointed out at the 'deep in thought' man.

"Now, that you've mentioned it, you_ are _right."

"Are you really a teacher?"

"Yup."

"I can't believe they hired you... Then tell me this, buster, what did_ I_ do to_ you _to make you so mad, eh?" she raised her eyebrows at the philosophical man, not to mention a strange one at that.

"…" the Math teacher looked away, making the girl smile elatedly. The man looked like he straightened up, but this didn't bother the naïve girl one bit.

"…Wow, you're smart after all! I was only testing you to know if you'll be that dense, but surprisingly, you passed! Congratu-hey!" The man raised a thumb at the twitching girl, with a catty expression on his face.

The girl stood up furiously, trying to count to ten.

"Where ya going?"

"Obviously, away from_ here_."

"Why?" the teacher pouted.

"Because there's a _person_ very close by here who's annoying me to death with his **very** crappy lines as an excuse." The girl continued, not looking directly at him.

"Woah, that guy must be really a pain in the ass." He fixed his sitting position and leaned forward a bit to listen in more. The girl turned around at the surprisingly dense man who was smirking all along.

"WELL, I'M SO GLAD THAT WE BOTH HAVE SOMETHING TO AGREE ON! YOU REALLY **ARE** A PAIN IN THE ASS, DUMBASS!" The furious girl turned on her heel, cursing the teacher.

"Chotto matte."

Tightening her grasp on her black bag in one hand, she tripped backwards by a pull.

"AH!" she slipped and landed her rear end on the hard surface of the… bench?

"Oi, what's the big idea, dumbass?" she called out to turn to the man who was still holding a long braid from her head.

"I forgot to tell you, best friend…"

"This 'best friend' business again? Do you need to go to a hospital?"

"C'mon, don't be like that. The real reason why we're best friends is because we're both amusing together."

"What the heck does _that _mean? If you're trying to apologize, it's tough luck to you. It's not working at _all_."

"I wasn't, just ask somebody around the park, they'll answer the same thing."

"Look, dumbass, we are not—"

…She was stopped by a warm index finger placed on her soft lips.

"Shh…" the man was oblivious of the bemused look the girl was giving him and pointed at an object in front of them.

It was a very long time to make out what the girl has been trying to look at. It was a very strange yet beautiful creature it had elegant antennae sticking out while on the tip looked like blooming flowers, it had small wings, and it looked like it was worn out from flapping all day and so landed on the long, finger of the teacher that was still making contact on the braided girl's lips. It had the color of the darkest and shiniest black she has ever seen, along with waves of deep red and golden yellow like the shiniest sun in the universe.

The girl blushed, realizing the very close space they shared between each other, although the man was closely examining the small creature. She could smell the natural scent of the man for the first time and then ended up flushing at the thought. She can easily recognize the very big similarity of the man between the small creature on his finger, they both had a very refining scent…

…_Lilacs…_

She gently closed her eyes, letting the lilacs surround her completely. The man kept still, suddenly staring at the relaxed figure beside him. He faked a cough and removed his finger.

"There's another thing why we should be best friends." He murmured to the teenager, her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him with a questioning look, letting the hybrid specie fly freely once again.

"It's because of _that_… It connected us. And we're quite similar to it too…" he slowly stood up, kneeling down to get hold of another forgotten object. "…Here."

"_How can we be _connected _by that little thing?… What possible similarity do we have between us? I'm sure I'm not dumb as _that_ guy…!"_

The girl could hardly breathe when she apprehended their distance, and his very humorless eyes. When she made contact with her bag that she dropped, she could feel a shove and then a release. "…Anou, Arigatou… sensei." She kept her eye's par low as possible.

"he he, sensei sounds really dopey, since we're not in school, you can either call me best friend or…" he was still kneeling in obverse of her.

"Like I'd call you that." She inwardly rolled her eyes.

"What was that?"

"Oh, uh, nothing at all… he he" she found herself fidgeting the small zipper on the bag.

"…Matsumoto."

"Eh?" she asked in disbelief. The man raised a hand and ruffled her hair.

"I said you can call me Matsumoto, okay?"

"I get it, I get it, now stop it!" she was embarrassed at the stupid scenario.

"Good. What about you?" he then held back his hand, this time, it was his turn to look at her in mystification.

"Yamaguchi." She tried to give a small smile, but was disturbed by an obvious frown. "W-what is it now?" she asked the strange man.

"…It's not cute at all. It can't do." He thoughtfully frowned at the twitching girl.

"Grr, then suit yourself, _dumbass_." She folded her arms to her chest in annoyance.

"what's your first name then?"

"Why should I tell you? You said my last name wasn't cute just a while ago, so what difference does it make if I tell you my first name, eh?"

"Then I'll have to make up something cute."

"Why does everything need to be cute to you?" she looked squarely at her teacher.

"… Because you're _not cute_; that's why your name, or a nick name if possible, is your only chance."

"EXCUSE ME?" she raised a fist, a nerve twitching on her forehead.

"Ahahaha! I was only kidding. Don't be bothered." He waved a hand dismissively.

"That's it, I won't ever tell you my first name! HMPH!" she looked away, furiously flushed.

"… Yamaguchi Kumiko, eh?" he piped up, holding a small thick card.

"HEY! WHEN DID YOU GET THAT FROM MY POCKET, DUMBASS?"

"_Shoot… I didn't even sense him pick pocketing… There must be going on with this teacher"_

"…You dropped it obviously" the man stated, observing intently on the small object.

"_Or… I'm just wrong, there's no way a dumbass like him could be so…"_

"Give me that ya, jerk!" she quickly grabbed her school ID from his hands, making the man grin in amusement.

"All right then, I'll just have to call you Kumi-chan. that's cute right?" The girl almost puked at the nickname.

"That's not cute at all, I feel like a cute bunny rabbit…" she muttered, not directly looking at the man.

"… That's the _cuteness _of it! See, it makes you feel cute!" he pouted like a little boy.

"HMPH, well what about _your_ name? It's not cute either… I'll just have to _change _it!" she smirked, while thinking of very insulting terms.

"Hey, that's a very good idea! Told ya that we would fit the roles of very good best friends!" he smiled in humor, bothering the girl more and more.

"… It's not going to work at all! For your name then, you will have to settle with… **Confusing Confucius the Dumbass Philosopher**. Or, in short, either Confucius, Philosopher or _Dumbass _would do just great!" she smiled like an innocent puppy at the blank faced man.

…

"Woah, you're really good at this best friend game, I feel really smart!" he stood up, his back facing his best friend.

"Groan! What do I have to do to annoy you to death, damn it!" she cursed, looking away from the man's broad shoulders.

"Tsk, tsk. Kumi-chan, watch your language, as my best friend, you have to treat me to ice cream as punishment!" he grinned back at her, crouching down, making their noses nearly touch each other. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Doushite?"

"Just because… Kumi-chan!" she twitched at the name, the man rubbed her head then let go. He looked at the park in front of them, then tilted to one side to talk.

"I'll race ya to the ice cream truck, Kumi-chan… The slowest one will be claimed as the ugliest person in the world!" he winked at her. He chuckled with enthusiastic glee, and jogged off first.

"Quit it with the best friend business already! And stop calling me that stupid name, damn it!" she called thereafter. The man stopped while jogging at his spot, yelling back at her.

"Oooh, another swear, that would have to be worth a very big parfait! C'mon, Kumi-chan!"

"Stop with the teasing, too! Argh, you are just _too_ annoying!!" the girl received a big grin and wink instead.

"BEH!!!!" she made the best insulting face at the man, sticking her tongue out, the man can't help but chuckle.

"That's the way, Kumi-chan! Only, try to make your face a bit cuter, it almost seems like you hate me!" seeing the very dark and fuming eyes his student had on, he cursed. "Shit…" then he ran off like a prey.

"Hey, you cursed too! Come back here!" she placed her fists on each side, glaring. Seeing the man finally run, she trotted right after him.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD… MATSUMOTO!!!" she yelled at him, despite all the stares the city people were shooting at the 'odd couple'.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"…You are so dead…" she muttered pensively, still lying on the porch. The wind blew furiously, making her turn to one side. The streetlights started to lit softly, waking the crickets to play their very soothing tune of Mother Nature. The nymph was breathing softly, oblivious of her surroundings, she began to mutter more in her sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A slide of the door can be heard in the background, stopping the glare fest the two young men held.

"…"

"…"

"You go."

"What?"

"You go."

"You go."

"No, you go."

"Why are you repeating what I'm saying?"

"Huh? Me?"

"Yes, you!"

"Hmm…"

"Okay, I'll go."

Uneasily reaching for the door room of where the door is supposed to be, Uchi peeks out. A gust of wind comes through the door, forcing him to shut his eyes as the wind goes through his hair. When finally the wind stops, Uchi opens his eyes. No one is there and the door is left open.

"Humph, what a careless ass," Uchi muttered to himself as he closes the door. Then hearing another sound, he rushes to the room to where he left Shin.

Sliding the door to the living room open, without delay he backed a step and almost ran away.

"AAAAHHH!!! SHIN! COME QUICK!"

"What is it? Did you fall on your head?" Shin asks, coming out of the kitchen holding a can in his hand unapprised. Then staring up at the giant man, he has no emotion of fear whatsoever written on his face.

"WHO-WHO ARE YOU?!" Uchi asks shakily, pointing a trembling finger at the man with a cross across his face.

"Baka, don't shout. They're Yankumi's _distant _relatives" the boy simply stated. "They're also the ones who run the cart close to school."

"Uh… ah…" the tall boy pondered in disbelief, not long after, he bowed repeatedly in embarrassment and act of contrition. "Sorry for intruding but it really was an honor for Yan--Yamaguchi to invite me in."

The two men bowed in response, surprisingly embarrassed at the boy's formal apology. The fat man rose up and gave a small smile, "Are you a student of Ojou's—" he trailed off.

BOINK 

"_shut up, Minoru!_" Tetsu whispered harshly in his ear. "of course that's Ojou's student!"

"Ahehehe… sorry…" Minoru claimed at the suspicious boy who had on an uncanny smile plastered above his distinct features.

A calloused hand gave a firm pat on top of the boy's shoulder. "These relatives are pretty distant, that's why they like to call her Ojou" He indifferently explained to the eyebrow-raised boy, being loud enough for the two men to hear. Minoru sighed while the other scoffed at the 'Young Master Red Lion'.

"Yeah, Yankumi's family must _really _love Yakuza movies." With that said, Shin removed his hand and bowed towards the two comical features.

"Ah, Sawada-san, did you come by to help out for dinner? Ojou wanted some sake so we thought to bring it to her" the fat man pleasantly detailed.

"Hai." He naturally answered, once more feeling like a brother in the household.

"Well, where is Ojou anyway?" Tetsu wondered aloud, failing to sense the vexed ambiance, he proceeded to the small table to set the sake down.

The two young men looked out of the other's way in knowing. Tetsu jeered at the 'Red Lion' "Maybe if you two are lucky, you might just have some sake too… Right, Minoru?" the man turned to the culpable man.

"Sigh, but brother… Isn't this the time to forgive each other?" Minoru defended the boy. "It's not his fault that he had to accidentally drop the bottle…"

"Accidentally? The boy practically insulted my manliness!" Tetsu retorted.

"Demo…"

"Gomennasai…" a head slightly hunched at the glowered man.

"—And plus he—eh?" the offended man clogged up and faced the unanticipated turn of events.

"It was rather childish of me to offend (and trick you) in that sort of way, I hope you contemplate my apology for this, Tetsu-san." He alleged, still in a forward direction.

Scrunching his eyes up onto the wrapped hand, Minoru prodded Tetsu on the rib cage. Tetsu followed his silent ogle, muttering a small complain but then solemnly gave up.

The young boy intently looked at the 'distant' relative in a distance, following his eyes every now and then, looking at the suspicious gawk of the two men, he followed. Directing at the neatly wrapped hand, he grinded his teeth and tot up.

"Right… it was my treat anyway." The 'established' man folded up his arms, utterly admitting official amnesty for the lad. The man beside him smiled at him in return and settled off to the small kitchen. The lad stood straight once again, showing a grateful glimmer on his eyes.

Faking a cough to clear his throat, the man looked at the two. "…So where **is** Ojou?"

"She's outside." The two looked at each other in first frustration, and then looked away with a silent thought of insults. "…Ah… I better go to the kitchen and prepare some extra hot pot." Without any questions or answers, the man left off in small thuds.

"…"

"…"

"You go and get her."

"…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creeping like a small little mouse, he stood just right above the slumber of a nymph that was scorned by the people of practicality, she facing nothing but the people who look down on her, a small 'fragile' and protective nymph. Cloaked with memoirs of the earth she lays on.

His purpose was to disturb her temporary peace, but wouldn't first want to miss a chance to be closer in contact with the nymph; he was but a helpless mortal, and a very smart one at that. Temptation gave in and he leant in closer, his hair virtually covering up her precious eyelids.

The nymph didn't struggle nor did her pattern of breathing stopped; the tempted mortal took this as a sign to take off with the opportunity to lie on the immoral ground. A coaxed hand vigilantly traced her forehead and chuckled to himself on the irony. He continued when noticed a sudden change of pattern took place on one side beside her peaceful lids. It was a blemish on her face; he hasn't noticed this before, since he wasn't as close to her like the other, he wondered when he would get another chance on being this close to her. He gave a mental shrug at the thought, _"Who cares…?"_

In his perspective, looking at her blemishes was perfectly imperfect, and this made him sigh in relief. This though, reminded him that she was still an imperfect nymph and he could touch her like now, she was as vulnerable as a butterfly to say the least. And just like all butterflies, this butterfly of his was the prettiest butterfly he has ever seen.

At the back of his mind, something reminded him about the close scent. Answering the thought's call, he literally muttered it between the two of them. _"Carnation… and Lilacs"_

Then he was reminded once again about the upcoming meal the strange relatives had to prepare. Undecidedly, he sat upright and made to move the nymph's shoulder.

"Yankumi… Yankumi…" he spoke softly, until an astray arm found his head and placed it in an arm lock, barely making their cheeks share their warmth.

"…Eh? Why ya calling me that…?" taken aback, he widened his eyes at her very pissed off voice. _"Did she know I was here all along?" _he shrugged off the idea, being focused and conscious of the very close contact he was getting with the strange nymph.

"…I thought you wanted to call me _Kumi-chan_, ne, _dumbass_?" she mumbled harshly. He started panicking, but didn't want her to know that.

"Dumbass? Eh?" he tried pulling away, but with little signs of success. _"Damn this woman is strong…" _

"Yeah, don't tell me you forgot that's your name!" she started raising her voice a bit, but her lids refused to open up. _"Sheesh, just what I need, a sleep fighting/talking Yankumi."_

"…Wait, try and say my name once again, best friend…"

"_My name_? This is getting too weird, Yankumi, you have to wake up!" he raised his tone on her ear; barely surviving the arm lock she gave him, Yankumi finally let him go with a surprising sleeping version expression of distress?

"Gomen, Matsumoto-sensei…" she laid back once again, quietly torn up inside once more. The boy, utterly confused, stared at the collapsed and once again peaceful teacher. "But I have to go…" Hearing another name, the mortal started to grow another mortal feature… _Pride_.

"Why are you calling me Matsumoto?" he said to the quiescent nymph. Knowing not what he was doing, the words just came out from instinct. "…You told me to call you that…" to his surprise, she muttered in answer. Knowing that his last-minute plan was starting good so far, he started to pursue once again. "I know that, but what else?"

"_**What's gotten him so worked up? Stupid Dumbass…"**_

"… You really are a dumb one; I still can't believe you're a teacher… You said that you didn't want me to call you…sensei… 'Cause… SNORE… BREATHE" Yankumi turned to one side, ignoring the annoyed boy.

"…"

"WAKE UP, YANKUMI! SAWATARI-SENSEI IS PLANNING TO SUSPEND US!"

"WHAT!? LEMME AT 'EM! LEMME—" the nymph completely spaced out at the strange look her student was giving her, but was even more surprised by his presence.

The boy clenched his clasp in his pockets. He was looking away, impatient once again. Catching a glimpse of a familiar mark from that late afternoon, he mentally cringed.

Placing and organizing things her thoughts that were going through her wits, she casually regained her posture that reminded her how short she was compared to her advisory class, then she cleared her throat to get her student back from his _very temporary_ new-found heaven.

The boy looked at her with a guise too awful for words. "… What?"

"So how was your opening up between you and Sawada, huh?" a very long pause followed, sensing bamboozlement, she held her right arm's elbow with her other hand, beginning to feel numb from the strange temperature. Her toes curled in response, her eyes still looking at her student.

"…Uchiyama?" she tilted her head towards the unusually hollow mortal, catching his abrupt interest.

"…_The scent of Lilacs are getting stronger by the minute…"_

…hence, the perfect access of King Menelaus of the glorified Greece to cross the threshold of this intricate graffiti art…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow… did I write all those words? I didn't know what I was doing, (Can you tell that I was?) but Uchi and Shin are giving me a headache for some reason… I was supposed to decide whether Shin would show up this time or not… but… you get the last part…

I hope you don't kill me.. I haven't read the Gokusen manga or the Harry Potter books yet, so please bear with me… Please give me suggestions on how to develop this obtuse fic… SAVE ME!!!

Apachi then! AT-chan signing off! Surf the Net safely, you guys!


End file.
